No Daddy No Cry
by Mika-mikie12
Summary: Jeon Jungkook bekerja sebagai manajer seorang aktor bernama Min Yoon Gi atau kerap disapa Suga. Hidupnya tidak sepi lagi semenjak Suga 'memungutnya' di jalan. Apalagi setelah hadirnya sosok Kim Mika, anak semata wayangnya. "Aku sudah cukup dengan Mika saja, tidak perlu yang lainnya" #Taekook #Minyoon #Namjin #Yaoi #Mpreg RnR ditunggu :)
1. Chapter 1

Dua tahun lebih adalah waktu yang cukup untukku dapat beradaptasi dengan kehidupan baruku ini. Bekerja sebagai manajer seorang aktor muda yang tidak begitu populer. Yah, namanya adalah Min Yoongi atau lebih sering dipanggil Suga. Suga hyung biasanya menjadi pemeran pendukung untuk drama yang lumayan terkenal, dan menjadi pemeran utama di panggung musikal saja. Ya, selain berakting, Suga hyung juga jago dalam tarik suara.

Pertemuanku dengan aktor muda ini juga bisa dikatakan takdir. Suga hyung mengulurkan tangannya saat tak ada siapapun yang berada di sisiku, saat dimana hidupku terombang-ambing tidak jelas. Suga hyung ini laki-laki baik, manis, dan tentu saja penyayang. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa mengucapkan syukurku karena telah dipertemukan dengan Suga hyung.

"Kookie sini!"

Aku yang tengah membereskan barang-barang Suga hyung inipun segera menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan menuju sumber suara yang memanggilku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang kusebutkan tadi, Min Yoongi.

"Lihat Kook, aku menemukan ini di toko online. Lucu banget nggak sih!" Suga hyung berucap antusias sembari menodongkan ponselnya kepadaku.

Rupanya yang Suga hyung tunjukkan adalah sepotong kaos dengan gambar beruang besar dengan lengan pendek. Akupun mengangguk menyetujui ucapannya.

"Oke, tinggal pesan saja" ujarnya masih dengan nada antusiasnya.

Aku hanya menghela nafas saja.

"Hyung, kenapa hyung suka sekali menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk hal tidak penting begini. Harusnya kamu bisa lebih hemat lagi" omelku.

Suga hyung ini bukan tipe orang yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uangnya untuk hal tidak penting. Dan dia bukan lah orang yang antusias akan sesuatu, apalagi hal-hal tidak penting seperti kaos yang barusaja ia biacarakan. Tapi yang kuketahui, Suga hyung akan menyampingkan fakta tentang dirinya sendiri jika menyangkut seseorang.

"Nggak penting gimana sih Kook. Ini penting tahu" ujarnya masih ngotot ingin membeli sepotong baju itu.

"Masalahnya Hyung membeli baju kayak gini udah lebih dari tiga dan sama persis, beda warna saja. Apalagi dalam jangka waktu kurang dari seminggu" balasku.

Suga hyung terlihat mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, kemudian mengotak-atik kembali ponselnya. Kuharap dia tidak melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti menghamburkan uang begini, sama sekali bukan seperti dirinya saja.

"Kalau ini Kook?" Lia kembali menyodorkan ponselnya padaku.

Kali ini sepotong kaos dengan gambar pinguin warna biru. Astaga. Manusia ini.

"Oke ini terakhir untuk bulan ini" ujarku final, tidak mau dibantah lagi.

Walaupun nampak tidak puas akan ucapanku, Suga hyung mengangguk saja.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang" ujarku.

-*123*-

Oh ya aku baru ingat kalau aku belum menyebutkan namaku. Jeon Jungkook. Untuk panggilannya cukup Kookie saja karena itu yang paling mudah. Umurku beda dua tahun dari Suga hyung. Aku dan Suga hyung tinggal di tempat yang sama, dan disana juga ada seorang asisten rumah tangga yang bekerja saat aku dan Suga hyung sedang berada di luar rumah saja, yaitu sekitar pagi hingga sore atau malam saja. Pada malam hari asisten rumah tangga tersebut atau panggil saja namanya Bibi Yeon akan pulang ke rumahnya karena beliau juga masih punya keluarga yang harus diurus di rumah.

"Hei, tadi ahjussi belikan baju loh buat kamu. Mungkin besok sudah datang" Suga hyung mulai melakukan aktifitasnya, mengoceh.

Aku meninggalkannya menuju ke kamarnya, membereskan barang bawaannya tadi. Sebuah kamar yang tidak begitu besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil. Kamar yang menurutku sudah pas untuk Suga hyung seorang diri. Dengan nuansa biru langit, kamar ini begitu nyaman dan menenangkan. Ah, tak lupa dengan wangi buah yang berasal dari pengharum ruangan. Bibi Yeon memang pandai memilih pengharum ruangan.

Setelah acara beres-beresku, akupun beranjak menuju kamarku sendiri. Mengganti baju dan mandi kulakukan tidak sampai sepuluh menit. Dan setelah itu akupun menuju dapur untuk menghangatkan makanan yang telah Bibi Yeon siapkan. Oh ya beliau sudah pulang setelah kami tiba di rumah.

"Besok siap-siap untuk syuting drama terbarumu, lokasinya di 'X'. Yah lumayan jauh, jadi kita berangkat agak pagi. Aku sudah memberitahu Bibi Yeon untuk datang lebih awal" ujarku dari dapur sambil sedikit berteriak.

"Oke oke" racaunya.

Aku menghela nafas saja, dia pasti tidak mendengarkan ucapanku barusan dan hanya menyetujuinya saja.

Setelah makanan siap, kamipun makan malam dengan tenang. Masakan Bibi Yeon tidak pernah mengecewakan. Lain kali aku harus belajar memasak darinya.

"Kookie, Mikie biar aku saja yang nidurin ya" ujar Suga hyung.

Aku yang membereskan sisa makanan hanya mengangguk saja. Walau sifatnya seperti cuek dan tidak peduli begitu, hatinya sudah keibuan sekali memang.

"Ya sudah Mikie tidur di kamarmu saja sekalian" ujarku.

Suga hyung mengangguk semangat sambil membopong Mikie ke kamarnya. Ya, Mikie yang dimaksud Suga hyung ini adalah putra tunggalku. Bayi berusia 1,5 tahun lebih ini kunamai Kim Mika. Nama yang memiliki marga yang berbeda denganku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku hanya menyematkan marga 'ayah'nya saja sebagai rasa terimakasihku karena telah menghadirkan Mika di dunia ini.

Baju yang tadi aku dan Suga hyung bicarakan tentu adalah baju untuk Mika. Suga hyung senang sekali membelikan ini dan itu untuk Mika, yang menurutku sangat tidak penting untuk Mika. Pernah waktu itu Suga hyung membelikan boneka barbie untuk Mika. Dan saat itu juga boneka itu kuberikan kepada tetangga yang kebetulan seumuran dengan Mika dan berjenis kelamin perempuan. Aku tahu kalau Suga hyung memang suka sesuatu yang menggemaskan, tapi tidak barbie juga kan.

Tapi untungnya setiap kali akan memberikan sesuatu untuk Mika, Suga hyung selalu mengatakannya kepadaku terlebih dahulu. Yah walaupun banyak tidak bilangnya sih, yang kutahu dari Bibi Yeon.

Setelah semuanya rapi dan bersih, akupun kembali ke kamar. Ya, karena besok ada jadwal pagi-pagi sekali, aku juga harus tidur lebih cepat. Kubaringkan tubuhku di kasur empuk yang kurindukan tiap berada di lokasi syuting. Tak lupa ku cek siapa saja yang bermain dalam drama tersebut. Yah walaupun lagi-lagi Lia hanya mendapat pemeran pendukung, tentu saja harus tetap melakukan yang terbaik kan.

Hyun Kimi. Aktris yang sedang naik daun karena film terbarunya yang booming itu ya. Ah, kudengar dia aktris yang baru debut beberapa bulan namun namanya sudah ada dimana-mana. Setelah boomingnya film yang dibintanginya, Kimi cukup sering muncul di layar televisi, majalah,maupun internet. Kecantikannya juga bukan seperti manusia kata para natizen. Hm, melebih-lebihkan saja.

Pemain prianya seperti tidak asing.

"Astaga!"

Kenapa aku tidak mengecek dulu dari awal siapa pemerannya secara lengkap. Ahhh bagaimana ini!

-*123*-


	2. Chapter 2

Karena terpikirkan terus, akhirnya aku jadi susah untuk tidur nyenyak. Untuk drama yang disutradai oleh orang terkenal dan merupakan adaptasi dari novel yang tak kalah hits, memang penting untuk memilih aktor dan aktris, harus yang cock dengan penggambaran di dalam novel. Ah! Bodohnya kenapa tidak terpikirkan sama sekali.

"Kenapa?" tanya Suga hyung yang tengah menyeruput minuman bersereal paginya.

Mika sedang disuapi oleh Bibi Yeon dengan biskuit bayinya, ya untuk cemilan pagi saja. Untuk sarapan biasanya Bibi Yeon akan menyuapi Mika sekitar pukul delapan. Tentu saja Mika akan marah kalau hanya melihat kami makan saja. Bayi itu sudah bisa protes kalau dia iri. Astaga.

Oh ya, aku sampai melupakan keresahanku sejak semalam. Semoga saja Suga hyung tidak berada di lokasi yang sama dengan pemain utama prianya.

''Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok" jawabku.

"Sudah baca siapa saja pemainnya? Kau kan nggak ikut waktu pembacaan skrip pertama kali seminggu yang lalu karena Mikie rewel" tanya Suga hyung.

Wah, kenapa pertanyaan Suga hyung menusuk sekali.

"Ya, tadi malam baru sempat kubaca" ujarku. Ya, salahku sendiri sih memang karena baru membaca tadi malam. Walaupun sudah banyak beritanya di internet, tapi kebodohanku tidak mengeceknya.

"Park Jimin yang jadi pemeran utamanya, Kook. Kukira dia orang yang ramah pada semua orang. Tapi nyatanya dia bahkan tak pernah menyapaku saat kami berpapasan, yang ada hanya memalingkan wajahnya, benar-benar sombong" keluh Suga hyung.

Tumben sekali Suga hyung mengomentari artis begini. Biasanya dia nampak tidak peduli dengan kehidupan manusia yang memiliki profesi yang sama dengannya itu. Apa jangan-jangan?

"Hyung kenal Park Jimin si superstar tenar itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya, kami alumni di sekolah yang sama beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan lihat sekarang betapa sombongnya dia setelah namanya dikenal banyak orang" jawabnya dengan merengut.

Suga hyung ini memang tidak bisa dikatakan tampan. Kulitnya begitu putih, mulus, dan benar-benar bersih cerah. Matanya sipit dengan pipinya yang tidak bisa dikatakan tirus. Manis. Ya, Suga hyung ini tipe yang sama sepertiku, pria manis. Walaupun Suga hyung tidak begitu tenar di kalangan masyarakat, tapi asal tahu saja, tidak sedikit pria atau wanita dari kalangan artisyang tertarik dengannya. Dan sebagai manajernya tentunya semua nama-nama yang berusaha meliriknya itu kuketahui dengan jelas. Namun nampaknya dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan orang-orang yang mendekatinya. Dia akan menampilkan senyumnya kepada orang-orang, menjaga image katanya, namun akan bertindak malas-malasan setelahnya. Meski begitu, sudah ku katakan bukan kalau Suga hyung inu baik dan penyayang.

"Tunggu. Namanya kenapa kau menanyakannya Kook?" Suga hyung menghentikan ceritanya dan menatap penasaran kepadaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum saja tak mau berkomentar.

"Ouh, jangan-jangan kau juga salah satu fans Park Jimin ya?!" Ia nampak terkikik dengan opininya sendiri.

"Ya mungkin juga bisa begitu" ujarku asal.

Kamipun melanjutkan obrolan ringan kami sambil sekali-kali menjahili Mika, yang tentunya hanya Suga hyung yang melakukannya, dia sangat menyukai Kim Mika ini.

-*124*-

Tiba di lokasi syuting, akupun bernafas lega. Karena setelah kubaca skripnya tadi pagi, tidak kujumpai nama Park Jimin untuk shoot di tempat ini.

Dengan senyum riang, akupun mengamati akting yang dilakukan Suga hyung. Dia bukan seorang amatir dalam dunia akting. Karirnya yang sudah menginjak dua tahun lebih ini mungkin belum cukup untuk meloloskannya sebagai pemeran utama. Namun sebagai pemeran pendukung, dia melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ah iya, Kimi juga ada di lokasi saat ini. Namun aku belum melihatnya muncul sejak pagi. Apa dia sedang dalam perjalanan ya. Sebagai pemeran utama, harusnya dia sudah berada disini.

Tak lama setelah itu, muncul sosok wanita muda dengan senyuman manisnya muncul dari arah luar. Sungguh luar biasa aura keberadaannya ini, sangat kuat. Bahkan aku yang daritadi mengamati Suga hyung, sampai dibuat paksa untuk melihat kearah kedatangannya. Tak heran julukan 'bukan manusia, melainkan dewi' disematkan untuknya. Dia benar-benar cantik.

"Selamat datang" sapaku saat Kimi melewatiku.

Kimi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Astaga, selain cantik fisiknya, hatinya juga nampak seperti dewi. Sangat sempurna. Andai saja Mika sudah besar, kusuruh dia mendekati wanita ini. Hmm.

Tidak. Aku hanya mengaguminya saja. Bukan menyukainya layaknya seorang pria pada lawan jenisnya. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki Mika, aku tidak butuh hal lain lagi. Dan tak lupa Suga hyung dan Bibi Yeon tentu saja.

"Kookie!" Suga hyung yang ternyata sudah selesai mengambil 'take' kini menghampiriku.

"Kimi itu cantik luar dan dalam ya" ujarku.

Suga hyung memutar bola matanya malas saja.

"Iya... mungkin" jawabnya.

Aku mengerutkan kening atas ucapan Suga hyung yang nampak tidak suka itu.

"Hyung ada masalah dengannya?"

Ya, sebagai manajer, aku tidak akan membiarkan Suga hyung terkena masalah apapun dengan selebriti lainnya. Apalagi dengan aktris besar seperti Kimi. Bisa menjadi masalah besar kalau memang ada apa-apanya.

Akupun mengajak Suga hyung ke tempat yang lebih sepi agar tidak terdengar siapapun.

"Jadi katakan, ada apa?" ujarku pelan.

Suga hyung yang awalnya kurang yakin itupun akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Kimi memang cantik dari luar. Tapi menurutku, dia hanya membuat karakter diri sendiri seperti seorang putri" ujarnya.

Akupun mengerutkan kening tanda tak paham akan ucapannya.

"Yah, dia membuat dirinya nampak cantik dengan karakter baik hati dan lemah lembut agar dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian" jelas Suga hyung.

Akupun memiringkan kepalaku.

"Hyung tidak sedang iri karena dia baru debut namun sudah sepupuler ini kan?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Suga hyung menggelengkan kepalanya, memutar kedua bola matanya enggan, seakan yang kuucapkan adalah omong kosong belaka.

"Percaya padaku, Kook. Itu hanya topeng sementara yang ia pasang. Sesosok tuan putri sempurna tanpa cela" ujar Suga hyung.

Kemudian Suga hyung meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa mengucap apapun lagi. Ini benar-benar berbeda dengan komentar kepada Park Jimin tadi pagi. Kali ini rasanya benar-benar menusuk dan Suga hyung nampak membencinya. Benci yang berbeda dengan benci kepada Park Jimin. Sudah ku katakan kan kalau Suga hyung ini bukan seperti mulut natizen yang suka bergosip. Kalau dia tak menyukai seseorang, dia akan langsung mengucapkannya padaku.

-*123*-

Syuting hari ini berjalan dengan lancar. Dan tentunya tanpa masalah. Dan dari yang kulihat, Kimi tidak seperti yang Suga hyung katakan. Kimi cukup baik kepadaku yang hanya seorang manajer pemain pendukung. Dia ramah dan terkesan tidak sombong.

Saat Kimi menyapaku, Suga hyung dengan cepat langsung pergi entah kemana. Yah, mereka berada di drama yang sama kan, seharusnya bisa lebih akrab.

"Kookie, ayo kita pulang" ujar Suga hyung tak sabaran.

Aku yang tengah membereskan barang bawaan Suga hyung hanya mengangguk saja. Tak lupa mengucapkan salam kepada kru dan pemain lainnya.

"Nanti kuhubungi ya, Kookie oppa" ujar Kimi saat aku berpamitan padanya.

"Oke, dengan senang hati" balasku.

Setelah itu, akupun beranjak menghampiri Suga hyung yang sudah memasang wajah juteknya. Dengan cepat kutarik lengannya dan pergi dari lokasi.

"Jaga sikapmu, Hyung! Aku tahu kalau kamu nggak suka sama Kimi, tapi setidaknya jaga sikapmu kepadanya" ujarku menceramahinya.

"Memangnya apa peduliku" balasnya ketus.

Astaga Hyung ini diberitahu malah seperti ini. Hmm.

"Kau bisa lihat kelakuannya besok saat syuting bersama Park Jimin, Kook" ujar Suga hyung.

"Apa?!" teriakku spontan.

Park Jimin besok akan syuting di tempat yang sama?!

"Hyung, sepertinya besok aku nggak bisa menemanimu syuting" ujarku sambil mengelus leher belakangku.

Suga hyung nampak tidak setuju dengan ucapanku.

"Tidak, kau harus ikut! Kalau perlu Mikie juga Bibi Yeon juga ikut!" Suga hyung nampak tidak mau ucapannya diganggu gugat lagi.

Astaga bagaimana ini?!

-*123*-


	3. Chapter 3

Mika cemberut saat aku dan Suga hyung memasuki ruang tengah. Bayi itu menegakkan badannya, kemudian berlari ke arah dapur. Pantatnya yang besar itu nampak menggemaskan ketika dibawa lari kesana kemari, saling berpantul, membuatku gemas dan ingin menggigitnya saja.

Suga hyung mengikuti Mika ke dapur, sedangkan aku berjalan ke arah kamar Suga hyung. Meletakkan barangnya seperti biasanya. Kamarnya selalu rapi setiap aku masuk. Bibi Yeon memang pekerja keras. Walaupun begitu, aku melarang Bibi Yeon membersihkan kamarku, biar aku saja yang membersihkan. Pekerjaannya sudah banyak disini. Apalagi sudah plus Mika yang menurutku menambah beban kerjanya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak mungkin membawanya ke lokasi. Yang ada bayi itu akan berlari kesana kemari, mengganggu kru dan artis yang sedang bekerja. Aku memang pernah membawa Mika ke lokasi, itupun saat Mika belum bisa merangkak, ketika bayi itu hanya bisa duduk manis di kereta bayinya sambil mengamati sekeliling. Kalau Suga hyung meminta Mika ikut, maka Bibi Yeon otomatis akan ikut juga. Pawangnya Mika bukanlah aku yang berstatus 'Ibu'nya, melainkan Bibi Yeon. Dia hanya menganggapku mainannya saja kurasa, tidak ada takut-takutnya sama sekali, mungkin karena aku terlalu 'lembek' padanya. Entahlah kenapa dia begitu aktif dan cukup 'nakal. Kata Bibi Yeon sudah wajar anak seusianya seperti itu.

"Kookie!"

Pekikan Suga hyung mengakhiri ceritaku tentang anak semata wayangku itu. Mungkin lain kali aku akan kembali menceritakan ke'nakal'annya yang seperti tiada habisnya itu.

Aku yang telah selesai membereskan perlengkapan Suga hyung itu segera menghampiri asal suaranya.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanyaku saat kakiku telah mencapai dapur.

Dan pemandangan yang kulihat berhasil membuatku mengusap kasar wajahku. Barusaja cerita tentang ke'nakal'an Mika kuakhiri, bayi gembil itu sudah berulah lagi.

"Kau sudah seperti budaknya, Hyung" ujarku jujur.

Suga hyung yang suka sekali mem'bully' Mika dengan mencubuti seluruh bagian tubuh gemas Mika itu kini nampak mengenaskan.

"Tolong aku" racaunya.

Bibi Yeon yang tengah memasak itu bukannya menolong Suga hyung, malah menertawakan lelaki manis itu. Entahlah kemana perginya Bibi Yeon sang malaikat pelindung itu. Mika yang melihat dukungan dari 'pawang'nya, lebih giat lagi untuk membalas dendamnya atas pem'bully'an yang selama ini diterimanya.

"Salahmu sendiri, Hyung" ujarku tak peduli dan melenggang untuk membantu Bibi Yeon, walau tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan dalam hal dapur.

Suga hyung jelas sekali merasa tersiksa, pasalnya bayi gembil itu menaiki kepalanya dengan badan besarnya yang menutup sempurna wajah manisnya. Tak lupa rambutnya yang tertata rapi itu sudah tak karuhan bentuknya karena ditarik-tarik tak berperike-Suga-an oleh sang bayi. Kedua kaki gemas sang bayi sudah melingkar sempurna di leher Suga hyung.

"Mikie, sudah ya mainnya" samar-samar kudengar suara Suga hyung yang merana.

"Uga Uga!" racau Mika tak jelas.

Mungkin yang dia maksud Suga, namun masih belum lancar saja. Mungkin beberapa minggu atau bulan ke depan bayi itu bisa menceramahi Suga hyung.

"Padahal kau bterlihat tenang, Kookie. Kenapa Mika bisa seaktif itu ya" komentar Bibi Yeon sambil terkekeh.

Aku hanya menedikkan kedua bahuku saja. Entahlah, akupun tidak tau bagaimana Mika bisa seperti itu.

"Mungkin keaktifannya itu ia dapat dari Papanya" lanjut Bibi Yeon.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, tak mau berkomentar mengenai Papa Mika ini.

Bibi Yeon memang bukan kali ini saja menyebut-nyebut Papa Mika, walaupun Bibi Yeon belum tahu siapa Papa Mika ini. Pernah Bibi Yeon mengomentari wajah Mika yang sama sekali tidak mirip denganku, dan tentu saja Papa Mika yang dia sebut kemudian. Aku seperti biasa hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, malas membahas mengenai Papa Mika.

"Bibi Yeon, sepertinya Mikie lapar" ujar Suga hyung sambil membawa Mika yang masih saja berada di wajah manis Suga hyung. Namun kini mika tidak menarik-narik rambutnya melainkan memakannya.

"Dudukkan saja di kursi bayinya dan beri camilan, setelah ini makan malam siap" titah Bibi Yeon.

Suga hyung mengangangguk dan berlalu dari dapur.

"Kookie juga siap-siap di ruang makan saja. Ini sudah hampir selesai" ujar Bibi Yeon padaku.

Akupun mengangguk, kemudian membawa sebagian makan malam yang telah matang ke ruang makan.

-*123*-

"Kookie?"

Benar saja. Sosok Park Jimin sekarang benar-benar berada di hadapanku. Hu, kau harus tenang Jeon Jungkook. Berlaku seperti biasa saja, jangan mencolok.

"Ya, Jimin-ssi" jawabku berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Hei, panggil aku 'hyung' seperti biasa" ujarnya dengan nada tak sukanya.

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku canggung.

"Tapi ini di lokasi syuting, aku tak bisa" ujarku beralasan.

Pria itu nampak tak suka akan alasanku, ia mencebik kesal.

"Kau sedang apa disini memangnya? Kau menjadi aktor juga, Kookie?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku disini sebagai manajer dari Min Yoongi" ujarku.

Pria di hadapanku ini nampak melotot. Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang kuucapkan itu.

"Suga maksudmu?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sebagai jawaban, akupun mengangguk saja. Sedangkan kulihat, pria itu tersenyum. Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Park Jimin itu untuk apa tersenyun coba?!

Kucoba mengingat kembali cerita dari Suga hyung mengenai Park Jimin ini. Seingatku hanya hal buruk yang ia ceritakan. Tapi kenapa dia malah tersenyum sekarang?

"Min Yoongi, ah maksudku Suga hyung tidak menyukaimu" ujarku akhirnya.

Pria di depanku melotot, matanya seakan mau keluar dari tempatnya. Mengerikan.

"Bagaimnaa bisa?! Apa yang kulakukan hingga dia membenciku?!" pekiknya tak terima.

Sontak saja seluruh perhatian kini mengarah kepada kami. Ya, masih ingat bukan kalau kami sekarang berada di lokasi syuting. Bahkan Suga hyung yang baru saja dari toilet itu memandang penasaran ke arah kami.

Karena tak ingin berlanjut ke arah yang tidak benar, akhirnya aku menyuruh seorang Park Jimin, sang aktor terkenal untuk menjauh dariku.

"Minta nomormu! Aku tidak tenang kalau hanya seperti ini" pintanya menolak perintahku.

Dan dengan enggan, aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Berikan kartu namamu, nanti kuhubungi"

Ya, seperti perkiraanku. Pertemuanku dengan Park Jimin bukan hal yang bagus. Tapi walau begitu, cepat atau lambat akupun pasti akan bertemu dengannya. Dunia hiburan yang terlihat luas itu tak kalanya sesempit ini rupanya.

"Kau berbicara dengan Park Jimin?" tanya Suga hyung menghampiriku setelah aku sendirian.

"Ya, begitulah" ujarku malas.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Suga hyung lagi.

Tunggu. Bukankah Suga hyung tidak menyukainya? Kenapa sekarang nampak tertarik begini? Akupun menyunggingkan senyum licikku.

"Membicarakanmu, hyung" jawabku santai.

Suga hyung mengerutkan keningnya, merasa tidak paham.

"Kenapa tentangku?"

Sebagai jawaban, akupun mengedikkan bahu saja.

-*123*-

"Jiminnie oppa, aku merindukanmu!" suara manis itu berhasil mengalihkan pandanganku.

Kimi, aktris terkenal itu nampak mendekati Park Jimin yang tengah dirapikan make-upnya itu.

Dari yang kulihat, Park Jimin seperti merasa terganggu akan kehadiran aktris cantik itu. Dapat dilihat dari senyumnya yang terkesan terpaksa itu.

"Nanti kita makan malam bersama ya setelah selesai syuting" lanjut Kimi yang dapat kudengar jelas. Entahlah kenapa aku merasa mual mendengarnya.

"Maaf aku sudah ada janji nanti malam" jawaban ketus seorang Park Jimin melunturkan senyum di wajah cantik Kimi.

"Sudah kubilangkan kalau Kimi itu menyebalkan" bisik Suga hyung yang mendapatiku memperhatikan dua artis terkenal itu.

"Sepertinya Hyung benar, aku ingin muntah nendengar suara manisnya" lirihku jujur.

"Kau ingin muntah, Kookie? Jangan-jangan kau hamil lagi?"

"Hyun, hentikan pertanyaan tak masuk akal darimu"

Tak mau berdebat tak penting beginu, akupun memainkan ponsel saja. Ah kurasa aku bisa menghubungi Park Jimin, walaupun kami masih di lokasi yang sama.

 _To : Park Jimin_

 _Kurasa Kimi menyukaimu, Hyung. Oh iya ini nomorku, Jungkook ~_

Setelah mengirim pesan, akupun melirik ke arahnya. Memastikan kalau dia menerima pesanku.

-*123*-

Normal pov~

Jimin menyunggingkan senyumnya kemudian melirik sekilas ke arah Jungkook. Matanya fokus akan pesan yang barusaja ia terima.

"Pesan dari siapa, Oppa, kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?" Kimi yang masih betah berada di sekitar Jimin itu penasaran.

"Dari adik iparku" jawab Jimin santai.

Kimi mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Jimin oppa kan anak tunggal, bagaimana bisa memiliki adik ipar?" tanya Kimi.

Sungguh rasa penasarannya cukup membuat Jimin muak. Tapi dia akan terus bertanya ini itu hingga Jimin menjawabnya. Dia tidak akan pergi sebelum rasa penasarannya terpuaskan. Dan tidak mungkin Jimin mengusirnya di lokasi syuting dimana banyak orang seperti ini.

"Adik ipar dari adik sepupuku" jawabnya singkat.

Kimi nampak memikirkan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya siapa adik sepupu yang Jimin maksudkan ini.

"Mustahil?! Maksudmu adik sepupumu Kim Taehyung itu?!" Kimi nampak terkejut akan ucapannya sendiri.

Jimin mengangguk sebagai jawaban, membuat Kimi tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

' _Tidak mungkin seorang Kim Taehyung sudah menikah?! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu?! Dan lagi siapa pula istri dari pengusaha terkenal itu?!'_

Jimin sudah pada batasnya. Ia yang semula duduk sambil memperbaiki riasannya itu kini berdiri, ke toilet. Ya, Kimi tidak mungkin mengikutinya kalau ke toilet, apalagi toilet terpisah.

 _To : Kim Taehyung bodoh_

 _Coba tebak, aku mendapat nomor adik iparku ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

Normal pov ~

Jimin mengumpat lirih karena ponselnya yang berdering saat ia masih memiliki urusan penting di toilet, ya panggilan alamnya. Ia biarkan begitu saja ponsel yang berdering itu, memilih untuk menyelesaikan urusan pentingnya terlebih dahulu. Ia tahu pasti siapa yang menelponnya saat ini tanpa melihat ponselnya yang ia letakkan di saku kemejanya.

Jimin memiliki tiga ponsel. Satu ponsel untuk urusan pekerjaan yang ia titipkan ke manajernya, satu ponsel untuk bermain game yang kini ia charge di luar, dan satu lagi untuk menyimpan nomor orang-orang terdekatnya. Nomor yang ia berikan ke Jungkook tentunya adalah nomor yang ada di ponsel ketiga. Dan sudah jelas pasti ponsel nomor tiga itu yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Ponsel yang kini tak mau berhenti berdering di saku kemejanya.

"Sialan kau, Kim Tarhyung!" umpat Jimin tertahan, sangat pelan tentunya.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya urusannya dengan toilet telah berakhir. Dan iapun akhirnya menjawab panggilan yang daritadi mengganggunya setelah mencuci tangan. Jimuin tidak beranjak dari toilet. Ia tahu kalau ia keluar, sosok Kimi akan menempelinya sehingga ia tidak akan leluasa untuk berbicara dengan adik sepupunya ini.

 _"KENAPA BARU DIANGKAT?!"_

Bukan salam hangat kekeluargaan yang Jimin terima, melainkan teriakan tak berperike-Jimin-an yang ia dapatkan. Untung saja Jimin tidak mengaktifkan loudspeakernya, bisa pecah gendang telinganya mendengar teriakan sang adik sepupu.

"Aku dari WC barusan, jangan bawel" Jimin menjawab dengan cuek.

 _"HARUSNYA KAU ANGKAT DIMANAPUN KAU MENERIMA PANGGILAN DARIKU!"_

Seseorang disana tidak mau berhenti berteriak rupanya.

"Kau kira aku pembantumu" balas Jimin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudah hentikan teriakanmu, aku tau kenapa kau menelponku dan marah-marah begini" lanjut Jimin yang tak mau ada teriakan lagi.

Nampak tenang dari sebrang.

"Kau bisa kesini kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya" Jimin terus saja berbicara.

 _"Dia ada disana?! Hyung serius?!"_

"Buktikan saja sendiri kalau tidak percaya. Tapi jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Cukup lihat dari jauh saja. Mengerti?"

Hening.

"Kim Taehyung kau mendengarku kan?!" Jimin bukan orang sesabar Bunda Maria.

Kembali hening.

"Mengerti Kim Taehyung?" Kali ini dengan nada yang benar-benar mengerikan.

 _"Tapi Hyung..."_

"Mengerti Kim Taehyung?" ulang Jimin dengan nada yang sama.

 _"Tapi..."_

"Mengerti Kim Taehyung?"

Hening.

" _Oke, Hyung. Kirimkan alamatnya dan aku akan kesana"_

Sungguh, tiga kali adalah rekor tersedikit untuk memberitahu seorang Kim Taehyung untuk melakukan hal yang tidak ia inginkan.

Setelah panggilan berakhir, Jiminpun mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya. Ya, mengirimkan alamat tempatnya kini berada ke nomor adik sepupunya. Jimin melarangnya melakukan macam-macam karena tidak mau terjadi keributan, apalagi di tempat seramai ini.

 _To : Jungkookie 🐰_

 _Aku tak peduli padanya, ceritakan saja apa yang Suga katakan tentangku_

Jimin baru ingat untuk membalas pesan dari Jungkook. Inilah tujuan utamanya meminta nomor Jungkook, untuk menanyakan hal yang ingin ia ketahui itu. Pandangan Min Yoongi tentangnya.

Setelah itu, Jimin kembali menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Kemudian ia keluar dari toilet setelah sekian lamanya. Untung saja dari tadi ia masuk tidak ada orang yang juga masuk ke toilet. Hanya ada dirinya seorang.

-*123*-

Kim Taehyung. Seorang pengusaha terkenal dari keluarga ternama di negara ini. Siapapun dalam dunia bisnis pasti mengenalnya. Dan tak jarang beberapa artis ternama juga mengenalnya karena ia juga seringkali menjalin kerjasama dengan sederet artis, juga menjalin kerjasama untuk pembuatan drama maupun film.

Dan kini tuan Kim muda yang terkenal itu berlarian mencari sosok Park Jimin di lokasi syuting.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya sang sutradara.

Kebetulan drama baru ini juga menjadi salah satu 'kerjasama' yang dimaksudkan tadi, jadi bukan hal mengejutkan bila terdapat keberadaan seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Aku mencari Park Jimin. Dimana dia?" ujar Taehyung buru-buru.

Sang sutradara menunjukkan sosok pria berambut kuning yang duduk membelakanginya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Di sebelahnya masih sama, sosok Kimi yang masih menempelinya.

"Hyung!"

Taehyung langsung melesat menuju tempat yang sutradara itu tunjuk. Dan sebuah senyum Jimin ukirkan di wajah tampannya.

"Wah, cepat sekali kau Tae" ujar Jimin santai sambil memutar kursinya ke arah Taehyung.

Sedangkan Kimi yang juga berada disana menutup mulutnya tak percaya akan siapa yang dilihatnya. Sosok idaman kaum wanita maupun pria itu kini benar-benar dapat dilihatnya secara langsung menggunakan kedua retinanya.

"Taehyung oppa?" Kimi mengeluarkan suaranya, suara yang sangat lembut dan manis.

Jimin hanya mendecih akan kelakuan rekan kerjanya itu.

"Kau siapa? Tinggalkan aku dan Jimin, kami perlu bicara" ucapan ketus Taehyung berhasil membuat Jimin terbahak tanpa ampun.

Sedangkan Kimi yang diperlakukan 'tidak layak' itu hanya menampilkan senyum manisnya, kemudian melenggang pergi. Kesan pertama itu penting menurut Kimi.

"Pacarmu, Hyung?" tanya Taehyung.

"Mana sudi" jawab Jimin cepat.

'Yang benar saja. Mana bisa seorang Park Jimin memilih kekasih saja tidak becus begitu. Mustahil' gumam Jimin dalam hati.

Jimin menarik sebuah kursi di sampingnya, menyuruh Taehyung duduk dengan menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke kursi.

Taehyung hanya menurut saja, duduk disana. Pandangannya sudah jelas menuntut penjelasan kepada saudara sepupunya itu.

Tanpa kata, Jimin memutar kepala Taehyung ke satu arah. Lumayan jauh memang tapi Taehyung jelas tahu siapa yang dimaksud Jimin. Kedua bola matanya seolah memiliki fitur zoom in seperti pada kamera.

"Kookie" gumamnya pelan.

"Hyung itu Kookie, hyung" gumam Taehyung berkali-kali.

Matanya berkaca-kaca, perasaannya berkecamuk tak menentu. Dadanya juga berdebar hebat. Sosok Kim Tarhyung yang dikenal seperti singa saat di kantor itu kini tak ubahnya seperti anak anjing yang kehujanan minta dikasihani.

"Hyung itu Kookie" kembali Taehyung mengucapkan kalimat yang sama.

Seolah tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat dengan kedua irisnya kini. Sosok leleki yang begitu ia rindukan. Dua tahun lebih ia tidak melihat sosok itu. Tak terbayang betapa ia begitu merindukan lelaki manis itu.

Jimin yang paham bagaimana bahagianya saudara sepupunya itupun menutup kedua iris lemah itu dengan telapak tangannya. Ia dapat merasakan kalau telapak tangannya basah. Ya, cairan yang Jimin maksud tentu saja air mata Taehyung.

"Padahal ia begitu dekat, Hyung" racau Taehyung.

"Ya, maaf aku juga baru tahu hari ini" balas Jimin seadanya.

"Padahal dia di kota yang sama, Hyung"

"Dia begitu dekat dan aku tak bisa menemukannya"

"Dua tahun Hyung, bodoh sekali aku ini"

"Apa yang kucari dua tahun ini Hyung"

"Apa mataku telah tertutup dua tahun ini Hyung"

"Kenapa sedekat ini dan aku tak bisa melihatnya"

"Hyung aku harus bagaimana"

Racauan Taehyung membuat Jimin iba. Sangat iba bahkan. Ia tahu benar bagaimana kehidupan Taehyung dua tahun ini. Taehyung layaknya patung berjalan yang bisa bernafas. Itu saja menurut Jimin.

Ia tahu bagaimana kesalahan yang telah Taehyung perbuat masa lalu. Dan ia paham kenapa Jungkook menghilang tanpa kabar. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana agar mereka berbaikan. Taehyung yang begitu susah diberitahu itu membuatnya kesulitan juga.

"Kau ke kamar mandi dulu, usap air matamu" ujar Jimin akhirnya setelah melepaskan tangannya yang kini basah total.

Taehyung yang kini sudah diam dari racauannya itupun mengangguk. Diambilnya sehelai tisu dari meja rias di depan Jimin. Mengusapkan ke wajah tampannya. Tentu saja hal yang tidak baik dilihat orang sedang menangis seperti ini. Untung saja waktu mengusir Kimi tadi, seluruh staff yang berada di dekat mereka juga ikut pergi.

"Hyung" panggil Taehyung masih dengan suara bergetarnya.

"Sudah kubilang bersihkan wajahmu dulu, Kim Taehyung" sudahkah Jimin bilang kalau Taehyung itu bebal?

"Dimana kamar mandinya?" pertanyaan yang lolos dari bibir tebal Taehyung berhasil membuyarkan imajinasi iba seorang Park Jimin.

-*123*-

Jungkook selalu fokus saat Suga sedang take. Ia tak memperhatiakan apapun dan siapapun. Yang ia lihat saat ini hanyalah bagaimana akting sosok Min Yoon lupa sebuah script juga berada di pangkuannya. Ia tahu Suga hyungnya tidak akan salah dalam mengucapkan perannya, selalu sesuai dengan naskah. Walaupun ia lupa sekalipun, Suga selalu melakukan improvisasi yang luar biasa.

Tapi tetap saja, melihat artisnya yang sedang syuting juga merupakan jobdesk dari Kim Jungkook. Ia tak memperhatikan Park Jimin maupun Hyun Kimi lagi setelah Jimin ke kamar mandi tadi.

"Bagaimana, Kook?" tanya Suga yang telah menyelesaikan satu adegan.

"Luar biasa, Hyung!" jawab Jungkook sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

Sugapun tersenyum. Jungkook selalu saja memuji aktingnya. Jarang sekali Jungkook berkomentar negatif. Dan Suga yakin kalau Jungkook tidak sedang berbohong.

"Oppa, kenapa tidak membalas pesanku tadi malam?" sosok wanita cantik bak dewi muncul diantara mereka.

Hyun Kimi, wanita yang imagenya di mata Jungkook sudah berbeda dengan kemarin.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi malam hpku rusak karena dilempar anakku. Ini saja aku memakai hp sementara" ujar Jungkook apa adanya.

Kimi melotot. Dia tidak percaya akan apa yang ia dia mendengar dari Park Jimin bahwa Kim Taehyung sudah menikah, dan sekarang ia dengar Jeon Jungkook telah memiliki anak. Lelucon macam apa ini?!

Pikiran Kimi sudah tak karuhan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Oppa. Oh iya, berarti oppa sudah menikah?" sungguh rasa penasaran Kimi ini tak ada habisnya.

"Tentu saja, makanya kau jangan hubungi Jungkookie lagi. Nanti suami singanya marah" balas Suga tajam.

Kimi semakin mengerutkan dahinya penasaran.

"Suami? Maksud oppa.."

"Aku ke toilet dulu"

Jungkook lama-lama tidak tahan dengan ocehan wanita itu. Suaranya manisnya itu membuatnya mual.

"Kau ingin muntah, Kookie? Sudah kubilang untuk periksa ke dokter kandungan kan" ucapan Suga kali ini membuatnya muak.

Kenapa pula ia harus hamil lagi. Dan lagi ia mual dengan artian jijik akan suara yang sok manis itu, bukan karena hormon kehamilan atau apalah itu.

Dan dengan itu, Jungkookpun melenggang pergi dari hadapan dua orang itu.

"Yah, sudah menikah rupanya" lirih Kimi.

"Makanya, sudah pernah kubilang kan untuk diam saja jangan sok tebar pesona. Jadi malu sendiri kan. Ahaha" entah kenapa kali ini Suga tertawa puas. Menertawakan rekan kerjanya itu.

Kimi yang memang tidak menyukai sosok Min Yoongi itu mencebik ke arahnya dan melenggang pergi. Tak mau berdebat lama dengan lelaki yang selalu membencinya itu.

-*124*-

"Kookie"

Ucapan lirih itu berhasil membuat Jungkook mendongak. Menatap pantulan bayangan yang muncul pada kaca di depannya. Yah walaupun ia tak mendongakpun, suara itu sudah sangat ia ketahui dengan jelas siapa.

"Hyung"


	5. Chapter 5

Jungkook dan Taehyung masih saling menatap melalui kaca besar di depan wastafel toilet pria itu. Taehyung yang tadinya harus mengaktifkan sistem zoom in-nya, sekarang dapat melihat dengan jelas seluruh tubuh dari kaki hingga kepala Jungkook.

Mereka sama-sama hanya diam sambil menatap bayangan masing-masing dari cermin saja. Hingga beberapa saat, Jungkook akhirnya bergerak terlebih dahulu. Berniat berlari keluar dari toilet.

Namun usahanya sia-sia. Tubuh kecilnya sudah terlebih dahulu didekap oleh tubuh besar Taehyung dari belakang.

Reflek. Hanya itu yang dapat Taehyung pastikan. Tubuhnya bergerak secepat cahaya ketika melihat gerak-gerik Jungkook yang akan kabur itu.

Kepala berambut hitam itu menelungkup ke bahu kecil laki-laki manis yang terlihat masih syok itu. Kedua tangan besar Taehyung melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping Jungkook. Tidak terlalu lemah namun lembut.

"Hyung, lepas" akhirnya Jungkook dapat meraih oksigennya untuk berbicara.

"Kumohon sebentar saja, aku merindukanmu" lirih Taehyung dengan suara bergetarnya.

Jungkook kembali syok mendengar suara tegas itu bergetar. Walaupun keduanya bisa saling merasakan debaran keras yang sama satu dengan lainnya, mereka memilih diam saja.

Jungkook dapat merasakan bukan hanya suara Taehyung yang bergetar, namun juga seluruh tubuh Taehyung ikut bergetar hebat. Tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu sedikit menumpu padanya.

'Apa kau selemah ini selama ini, Hyung?' batin Jungkook sedih.

Jungkook menuruti permintaan Taehyung untuk diam saja. Dia juga kini dapat merasakan bahunya basah. Jungkook yakin benar darimana asal air yang membasahi bajunya itu. Jungkook tahu benar kalau Taehyung memang terlihat kasar dari luar, namun hatinya layaknya busa sabun yang mudah meletus oleh sentuhan. Ya, Kim Taehyung yang Jungkook tahu itu mudah menangis akan hal-hal sepele menurutnya. Dan akan sangat tegar akan hal-hal yang menurut Jungkook sama sekali jauh diatas dari sepele. Benar-benar aneh. Tapi hal itulah yang membuat Jungkook men-

'Tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan?!' batin Jungkook berkecamuk sendiri akan pikiran liarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, getaran di tubuh besar itu perlahan memudar. Perlahan, Taehyung mulai melepaskan dekapannya.

"Terimakasih" ujarnya lirih.

Masih melihat pada pantulan kaca besar, Jungkook dapat melihat wajah yang tetap dan akan selalu tampan itu berantakan. Matanya memerah dan bekas air matanya benar-benar tidak indah.

"Hyung, kita berpisah secara damai. Jadi jangan tunjukkan wajah menyesalmu" ujar Jungkook.

"Tidak" Taehyung mulai meracau lagi.

Jungkook tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi pria sentimental ini.

"Kita tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah berpisah, Kim Jungkook" lanjut Taehyung.

Jungkook meremas kedua tangannya. Kesal akan halusinasi pria yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya itu.

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook, Hyung. Jangan seenaknya merubah namaku!" ujarnya mulai menaikkan nada suaranya.

Taehyung mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Jungkook, "Kau akan selamanya menjadi Kim Jungkook" lirihnya.

Jungkook bergidik akan ucapan Taehyung. Sontak ia berbalik dan mendorong tubuh Taehyung menjauh darinya, dengan tangan mungilnya. Suara Taehyung berubah menjadi sangat rendah, dan menurut Jungkook itu ... mengerikan.

"Jangan membuatku takut, Kim Taehyung!" Jungkook bisa gila kalau begini.

Taehyung yang seakan sadar akan tindakannya itu terkaget sendiri, sedikit tersentak.

"Ah, maaf aku menakutimu" ujarnya kembali ke suara awalnya.

Jungkook menunduk dalam, tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya ke arah si singa buas.

"Kook, maaf" ujar Taehyung lagi.

Terlambat. Kini Jungkook sudah berlari keluar dari toilet. Meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian disana.

"Apa yang kulakukan?! Dasar Bodoh!" pekiknya keras sambil memukul wastafel yang ada di depannya.

Jungkook mau berbicara padanya saja sudah syukur, kenapa ia menakutinya seperti tadi. Taehyung merutuki segala tindakannya barusan. Melampiaskannya dengan menukul wastafel.

-*123*-

"Kau kenapa, Kookie? Sakit? Apa kau benar-benar mual hingga membuatmu menangis begitu? Apa kita pulang saja?" Suga yang melihat Jungkook berjalan mendekatinya itupun panik.

Jungkook berpamitan mau ke toilet untuk menghindari Kimi tadi. Dan sekarang Jungkook kembali dengan isak tangisnya. Suga mencerna kemungkinan yang terjadi saat di toilet.

"Hyung aku mau pulang saja" gumam Jungkook di tengah isaknya.

Suga menatap Jungkook khawatir, kemudian memeluk laki-laki yang sama mungilnya dengannya itu dengan hangat. Suga yakin Jungkook pasti kenapa-kenapa.

"Apa tidak perlu ke rumah sakit?" tanya Suga khawatir.

Jungkook hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Lagipula Jungkook tidak sakit.

"Ya sudah, aku pamit ke sutradara dulu untuk pulang lebih cepat. Untung syuting adegan untukku sudah selesai" ujarnya.

Jungkook mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada lelaki boncel yang memeluknya itu.

"Kook, lepaskan sebentar. Aku mau pamitan" ujar Suga karena pelukan Jungkook semakin mengerat.

-*123-*

Taehyung berjalan gontai mendekati tempatnya dan Jimin tadi berbicara. Namun lelaki boncel itu tak ada di tempatnya. Jimin tengah melakukan syuting adegan dramanya. Ya alasan utamanya berada disini memang untuk syuting drama kan.

Taehyung yang merasa kacau itu duduk di salah satu sofa. Mendongak sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Menghindari kilauan lampu yang tepat berada di atasnya.

"Apa yang kulakukan?!" rutuknya lirih.

Taehyung menganggap dirinya bodoh sekarang. Mungkin Jimin benar kalau Taehyung hanya boleh melihatnya dari jauh saja. Kontrol dirinya benar-benar kacau, tak baik sama sekali.

Taehyung memang memutuskan untuk tidak mengejar Jungkook. Setelah perbuatan bodohnya yang berhasil membuat Jungkook takut, mana pantas dia menunjukkan diri. Untuk sekarang memang belum. Taehyung yakin jika menatap wajah manis itu berdampak buruk pada kepribadiannya.

Namun, dari segala penyesalannya tadi, Taehyung bersyukur. Dirinya bisa berbicara dengan Jungkook lagi setelah dua tahun. Mendengar suara Jungkooknya setelah sekian lama membuatnya kini berasa tuli seketika.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah tampan itu. Jungkook tidak hanya berbicara padanya. Lebih daripada itu, Jungkook membiarkan dirinya memeluk tubuh ramping yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Masih sama. Walaupun agak berisi sedikit, namun tubuh itu tetap sama. Hangat dan lembut. Seakan tubuh itu akan hancur jika Taehyung memeluknya erat.

Wangi tubuh jungkook juga masih sama. Wangi buah. Taehyung yakin kalau Jungkook masih menggunakan produk sabun mandi yang sama hingga dua tahun ini. Taehyung hafal benar wangi itu.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Jimin yang telah selesai melakukan adegannya kembali dengan wajah bingung.

Sepupunya yang tadi menangis, kembali dengan tersenyum cerah.

"Apa kau habis buang hajat?" tanya Jimin absurd.

Taehyung nampak tuli akan suara di dekatnya itu, membuat Jimin memukul kepala Taehyung 'sayang'.

"Aduh!"

Taehyung yang tidak terima karena dipukul itu, bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pukulan balik kepada siapa saja yang berani memukulnya.

"Ah, kau rupanya Hyung" ujar Taehyung.

Jimin menatap ngeri ke arah Taehyung yang kembali tersenyum lagi itu. Jimin berpikir apakah sepupunya ini kemasukan setan toilet?

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?! Mengerikan tahu" ucap Jimin jujur.

Taehyung menghentikan senyumnya seketika itu juga.

"Apa aku menakutkan Hyung?" tanyanya.

"Kau baru sadar? Mukamu yang 'sangar' itu membuat orang takut akan kau makan" jawab Jimin alakadarnya.

Taehyung nampak serius menanggapi ucapan Jimin. Kemudian ia berlalu menuju cermin, mengamati setiap titik di wajah tampannya itu. Sedangkan Jimin terlihat geli sendiri akan perilaku sang sepupu.

"Kau ngapain lagi coba" desisnya keras.

"Hyung benar, wajahku menakutkan! Apa aku harus perawatan wajah Hyung? Ah, aku harus operasi plastik Hyung! Wajah ini menakutkan" Taehyung kembali dengan racauannya.

Jimin ingin sekali memukul makhluk ciptaan Tuhan ini yang tidak mensyukuri waja 'diatas rata-rata'nya itu.

"Kau benar-benar kemasukan setan toilet rupannya" desis Jimin lagi.

"Toilet? Ah, aku bertemu Kookie di toiet Hyung" Taehyung baru ingat tujuannya mencari Jimin.

Jimin melotot tajam. Menghakimi Taehyung melalui matanya seakan mengucapkan bahwa Taehyung telah melanggar janjinya pada Jimin. Janji untuk hanya melihat Jungkook dari kejauhan saja.

Dan lagi Taehyung baru mengatakannya sekarang setelah meracau tak jelas daritadi. Apa jadinya kalau dia tidak mengucap kata 'toilet' tadi. Mungkin saja Taehyung akan berhalusinasi lebih lama hingga membuat Jimin mengusirnya.

"Lalu?" Jimin menunda untuk memaki saudara sepupunya ini.

Taehyung kembali duduk setelah acara 'bercermin'nya.

"Aku memeluknya" jawab Taehyung sambil senyum-senyum. Ia kembali mengingat sensasi tubuh kecil itu di pelukannya.

"What?! Kau gila Kim Taehyung" puji Jimin benar-benar tulus.

Taehyung menatap sedih setelah senyum-senyumnya.

"Kemudian aku menakutinya Hyung" Taehyung memperagakan bagaimana ia membuat Jungkook takut padanya.

Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya akan kelakuan sang saudara sepupu. Seharusanya tadi dia tak menyuruh Taehyung ke toilet kalau tahu Jungkook juga ke toilet yang sama. Tapi bagaimana lagi, nasi telah menjadi bubur, layaknya tubuh Jimin yang tak bisa tumbuh lebih tinggi dari ini.

"Aku menyesal Hyung telah menakutinya" gumam Taehyung.

"Ya sudah kau minta maaf saja" balas Jimin enteng.

"Aku sudah minta maaf tadi, tapi Kookie lari ketakutan" Sungguh Taehyung kini seperti sangat putus asa. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Jimin merogoh ponsel di sakunya.

"Ini nomornya. Kau bisa menghubunginya kapan saja. Tapi jangan sekarang" Jimin menyodorkan ponsel ke arah Taehyung.

"Kalau kau menghubunginya sekarang, sama saja bunuh diri. Jungkookie tak akan pernah memaafkanmu" lanjutnya.

Taehyung menatap Jimin kagum. Entah kenapa kini di mata Taehyung, Jimin memiliki dua sayap putih dan dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan di sekutarnya. Malaikat.

"Aku mengerti Hyung" ucapnya.

-*123*-


	6. Chapter 6

Mika langsung melesat ke pintu depan saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dengan kaki kecilnya, bayi gemuk itu berlari cepat demi mencapai orang yang barusaja tiba itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan 'ibu'nya.

"Mama!" pekiknya saat memeluk kaki Jungkook.

Namun di luar ekspektasinya, Jungkook tak menggendongnya seperti biasanya. Lelaki berstatus orang tua itu hanya nenatapnya saja dari atas. Tinggi badan bayi Kim itu membuat Jungkook harus menunduk demi menatapnya.

"Bibi Yeon, tolong bawa Mika" ujar Jungkook.

Bibi Yeon yang mengikuti Mika dari belakang itu cukup terkejut. Pasalnya Jungkook biasanya akan sangat antusias ketika bayinya sedang manja padanya seperti saat ini, bukan malah membiarkan sang bayi dibawa Bibi Yeon.

"Sini sayang sama Bibi" Bibi Yeonpun menyanggupi permintaan Jungkook dan mengambil Mika dari kaki sang 'ibu'.

Mika yang 'nakal' itu tentunya memberontak dalam gendongan Bibi Yeon. Dirinya hanya ingin sang 'ibu', bukan Bibi Yeon.

"Mama! Mama! Mau Mama!" dengan segenap hatinya Mika berteriak.

Jungkook yang dalam keadaan mood buruk itu menggenggam tangan Suga kuat, berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Hyung, temani aku di kamar" ujar Jungkook berusaha mengabaikan teriakan sang bayi.

Suga hanya mengangguk saja dan membawa Jungkook ke kamarnya. Ia tahu benar kalau Jungkook dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

"MAMA! MIKA MAU MAMA!" sang bayi yang hanya dilewati itu marah besar, merasa diabaikan.

Jungkook berhenti sejenak sebelum mencapai kamarnya, kemudian berbalik, menatap bayi gempal dengan wajah fotokopi Papanya itu.

"Diam Kim Mika" ujarnya menatap tajam sang bayi, kemudian berbalik dan menarik Suga menuju kamarnya.

Mika yang belum pernah kena marah Mamanya itu langsung diam. Biasanya Jungkook marahnya bukan seperti itu, Jungkook hanya akan berteriak-teriak membuat Mika merasa lucu saja. Sedangkan barusan, nada suara Jungkook benar-benar berbeda, sangat dalam dan menyakitkan. Bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada Bibi Yeon menurut Mika.

Mata bundar itu sontak saja berair, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Dengan isakan kecilnya, sang bayi menelungkupkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Bibi Yeon yang masih menggendongnya.

"Bibi, Mama Mama" racau Mika tak jelas di sela-sela isakannya.

Bibi Yeon yang merasa kasihan itu menimang-nimang sang bayi berkeliling rumah, berusaha membuatnya tenang. Tentu saja Bibi Yeon tidak akan memarahinya untuk saat ini seperti biasanya.

Dari yang Bibi Yeon tahu, Jungkook pasti telah mengalami kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Besok saja ya main sama Mama. Sekarang Mikie tidur dulu" ujar Bibi Yeon berusaha menenangkan sang bayi.

Mika menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya ke bahu Bibi Yeon, mengusapkan liur dan ingusnya ke baju sang Bibi.

"Main ama Mama" racau Mika menggemaskan.

"Iya, besok main sama Mama, sama Suga Ahjussi juga, Ok?" balas Bibi Yeon.

Walaupun tidak paham sepenuhnya, sang Bibi yang mengucap dua nama orang yang disayanginya, membuat Mika mengangguk.

"Mama, Uga, main" ulang Mika.

"Iya, besok tapi ya" balas sang Bibi sambil tersenyum keibuan.

Mikapun mulai menguap, membuat Bibi Yeon terkekeh. Sang bayi pasti kelelahan dan mengantuk. Oleh karenanya, Bibi Yeon berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil susu Mika yang telah disiapkannya tadi. Tak lama sang bayi besar sudah terlelap tenang.

Karena kamar Jungkook tidak memungkinkan, Bibi Yeonpun membawa Mika menuju kamar Suga. Membaringkan sang bayi di atas kasur besar disana, tak lupa juga memberika pembatas berupa bantal agar dia tidak terjatuh.

"Mimpi yang indah, Mikie" ujarnya sambil mengecup pelan dahi sang bayi.

-*123*-

"Kookie, tidak seharusnya kau melampiaskan pada Mikie" ujar Suga.

Suga kini tengah memeluk Jungkook di atas kasur Jungkook, dalam keadaan duduk tentunya. Pintu kamar telah terkunci, mencegah Bibi Yeon maupun Mika untuk masuk. Walau tanpa dikuncipun, Suga yakin mereka tidak akan masuk.

"Hiks.. Hyung" Jungkook seakan tuli.

Perasaannya kini berkecamuk. Marah dan takut. Marah pada dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan Taehyung berbuat sesukanya, dan takut mengingat masa lalunya. Taehyung juga pernah memaksanya, memojokkannya, mengancamnya, membuat Jungkook teringat perasaan takut akan hal itu.

"Dia melakukannya lagi Hyung, dia mengancamku" racau Jungkook sambil menangis.

Suga yang masih belum tau 'dia' yang Jungkook maksud hanya mengerutkan kening. Selama perjalanan pulang tadi, Jungkook hanya menangis saja. Dia belum bercerita apapun pada Suga.

"Hei, Jeon Jungkook sadarlah!" Suga melepas pelukannya kemudian mengusap wajah berair itu.

Suga juga menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Jungkook agar ia sadar akan racauannya sendiri.

"Hyung, aku.."

"Kau menyakiti Mikie, Kook" potong Suga sebelum Jungkook mengatakan apapun.

Jungkook melebarkan bola matanya, kemudian kembali menangis.

"Aku... aku... bodoh Hyung" Jungkook menyesali perbuatannya.

Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa dia mengabaikan anaknya sendiri seperti itu. Yang ia rasakan tadi adalah kesal, marah, takut. Sedangkan, sang bayi yang ...

"Mika mirip Papanya, Hyung" lanjutnya.

Ya, wajah itu membuatnya melampiaskan pada bayi yang tidak bersalah. Benar-benar perilaku bodoh. Dan Jungkook sangat menyesal sekarang.

"Papa Mika dan Mika adalah orang yang berbeda Joen Jungkook" ujar Suga.

Ya, Jungkook tahu kalau ia salah.

"Aku mau melihat Mikie, Hyung"

Sebelum Jungkook beranjak, Suga menahannya. Ia tahu Jungkook belum sepenuhnya tenang. Ia tidak boleh menemui sang bayi tak bersalah sekarang. Bisa saja Jungkook bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih kejam.

"Tidak Kook, jangan sekarang" tegasnya.

Jungkookpun kembali menunduk.

"Percayakan Mika pada Bibi Yeon untuk sekarang, dan ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi tadi" ujar Suga.

Jungkookpun hanya menurut saja. Kemudian ia dengan berusaha setenang mungkin menceritakan kejadian di toilet.

"Tunggu, suamimu itu..."

"Mantan Hyung!"

"Ah, iya iya. Mantan suamimu itu bagaimana bisa berada di lokasi syuting? Apa dia aktor? atau sutradara? Produser? Kru dan staff?" tanya Suga penasaran.

Ya, Jungkook belum pernah menceritakan siapa mantan suaminya itu. Dan Suga tidak mau memaksa Jungkook juga, ia menghargai privasi Jungkook. Dan sekarang karena sudah terlanjur membahasnya, Suga tak akan melewatkannya.

"Dia adik sepupunya Park Jimin" jawab Jungkook pelan.

Suga menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mengingat kembali siapa adik sepupu dari Park Jimin itu.

"Ah, Kim Taehyung maksudmu?" Suga sendiri seakan tidak percaya akan ucapannya sendiri.

Jungkook mengangguk, membenarkan ucapannya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kim Taehyung seterkenal itu hingga Suga saja mengetahuinya.

"Hyung mengenalnya?" tanya Jungkook memastikan.

Suga menggeleng, "Ya, nama dan wajahnya saja sering berseliweran di media, makanya aku tahu. Apalagi dia juga adik sepupu Park Jimin yang terkenal itu" jawab Suga apa adanya.

Jungkook mengangguk paham.

"Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya Kook?" kini Suga menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook. Menyatukannya dalam genggaman hangatnya.

"Pasti dia tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja setelah berhasil menemukanmu"

Bukannya memojokkan, Suga hanya menyampaikan fakta yang pasti terjadi. Mereka tinggal di kota yang sama, bekerjasama dalam hal pekerjaan. Sangat mudah untuk Kim Taehyung menemukan Jungkook sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu Hyung" cicit Jungkook pelan.

Suga sedikit merenggangkan genggamannya.

"Kau masih mencintainya?" Suga kembali bertanya.

Jungkook langsung melepas genggaman tangan Suga dengan kasar.

"Apa maksud Hyung?!" pekiknya tertahan.

"Hei, aku hanya bertanya. Atau dapat kusimpulkan jawabannya 'iya' kan?" Suga terkikik karena melihat Jungkook yang blushing dan cepat berbalik.

"Hyung sedang berhalusinasi ya? Jangan melucu Hyung!" pekiknya masih membelakangi Suga.

Suga yang melihat tingkah aneh Jungkook hampir saja menertawakannya. Namun ia tahan saja tawa tanpa suaranya itu.

"Mikie pasti senang memiliki Papa" ujar Suga.

Suga bukannya mau membela Kim Taehyung. Tapi dari yang Suga amati, Jungkook berusaha menjadi mandiri walau sesungguhnya lelaki manis itu masihlah membutuhkan seseorang dan Suga yakin seseorang itu bukanlah dirinya. Saat pertama kali bertemu Jungkook, Suga tak pernah lupa bagaimana mengenaskannya dia saat itu. Jungkook bertahan hidup demi Mika yang Suga tahu. Dan Suga sungguh berjanji akan menghabisi bajingan yang membuat Jungkook menderita.

Namun setelah melihat bagaimana Jungkook lebih kuat saat ini, Suga yakin Jungkook mampu menghadapi masa lalunya. Kalau memang Jungkook dapat menerima kembali masa lalunya, maka Suga juga akan senang bila ia bahagia, tanpanya sekalipun.

Tapi menngingat Jungkook yang dulu, Suga mungkin akan memberi pelajaran 'sedikit' pada pria Kim Taehyung itu.

"Mikie tidak butuh Papa, Hyung. Aku saja sudah cukup" ujar Jungkook.

Nampaknya Suga sedikit meleset akan pemikirannya. Jungkook masihlah belum mampu menerima masa lalunya, belum cukup kuat.

"Baiklah, sekarang sembunyikan saja dulu Mika sesuai keinginanmu" ujar Suga mengkompori.

"Apa maksud Hyung?!" Jungkook berbalik, tak terima.

Berhasil, umpan Suga diambil oleh Jungkook.

"Ya, kau kan 'ibu' yang menyembunyikan anaknya dari sang 'ayah'. Apa aku salah? Aku yakin bahkan sang 'Ayah' ini pasti belum tau kalau dia sudah menjadi Papa" balas Suga sangat tajam.

Jugkook memilin ujung pakaiannya. Entahlah walaupun dia marah, takut, dan membenci ayah dari anaknya itu, tapi sebagai 'ibu', ia juga 'sedikit'merasa bersalah.

"Sekarang kau sudah tidak menangis, ayo kita makan. Bibi Yeon pasti sudah memasakkan makanan yang lezat" Sugapun mengelap bekas air mata Jungkook lembut.

Suga berpikur kalau Jungkook perlu waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan Jungkook belum mempersiapkan batinnya.

"Hyung, 'ayah' dan 'anak' itu pasti akan segera bertemu"

Suga tersenyum hangat dan segera menarik Jungkook ke ruang makan.

-*123*-

"Sayang, maafkan Mama ya semalam"

Pagi ini Jungkook sudah bersikap sebagaimana ia biasanya. Ia sudah kembali tenang seperti sedia kala. Senyum hangatnya mengembang dan menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang imut itu, membuat Suga menghela nafas lega.

"Mama!"

Mika yang barusaja dimandikan Bibi Yeon itu segera mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jungkook. Bayi itu begitu merindukan kehangatan dari sang 'ibu'.

"Wangi sekali anak Mama" ujar Jungkook sambil mengecupi sekujur tubuh bayi gembilnya.

Mika tertawa heboh karena kegelian, tangannya sudah bergerak rancu dan handuk yang ia pakai sudah melorot kemana-mana.

"Mama geyi!" pekiknya bergerak-gerak seperti ulat bulu.

Suga dan Bibi Yeon yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum hangat. Mereka bersyukur Mika tidak marah atas kelakuan Jungkook padanya tadi malam. Kedua orang yang terikat darah itu begitu menikmati kebersamaan mereka pagi ini seperti biasanya. Ya, memang seharusnya begini.

"Cepat pakaikan Mikie baju, Kook. Nanti dia masuk angin kalau lama-lama telanjang" ujar Bibi Yeon yang kemudian melenggang ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Jungkook meng'iya'kan dan segera membawa Mika ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Suga, ia lebih memilih menonton acara televisi di ruang tengah. Hidupnya di rumah hanya bermalas-malasan memang.

Setelah membaringkan Mika ke kasur, Jungkook menggelitiki perut buncit sang bayi.

"AHAHAHA"

Astaga tawa bayi itu mungkin bisa membangunkan orang satu komplek, sangat membahana kerasnya.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Yang ini sudah pasti sudara Bibi Yeon yang pasti membuat Jungkook terkikik geli. Bibi Yeon memang bersikap seperti ibu mereka, sangat menyenangkan menurut Jungkook.

"Bibi Yeon marah tuh, Mikie sih terlalu keras ketawanya" tuduh Jungkook melemparkan kesalahnnya pada sang anak.

Seakan tahu maksudnya, Mika pun mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Ayang Mama" ujarnya sambil memainkan tangan Jungkook yang memakaikannya baju.

"Mama juga sayang Mikie, sangat sayang" balas Jungkook tulus.

Ia semakin merasa bersalah karena telah berbuat kejam pada sang anak tadi malam, hanya karena emosi sesaatnya dan karena wajah Mika yang sangat mirip dengan sosok Kim Taehyung. Benar-benar kekanakan.

"Mika sama Mama terus ya"

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya mengomel lucu dengan bahasa bayinya saja. Kadang Mika memang bisa berucap yang Jungkook pahami, kadang juga Mika akan mengucap bahasa absurd yang sama sekali Jungkook tidak paham seperti saat ini. Benar-benar bayi.

"Mika akan bertemu Papa" ujar Jungkook.

"Ya, segera" lanjutnya sambil mengusap lembut rambut tebal sang bayi.

Setelah siap dan wangi, Jungkookpun membawa Mika keluar dari kamarnya.

-*123*-


	7. Chapter 7

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau baju ini sangat cocok untuk Mikie" ujar Suga bangga.

Mika kini tengah memakai baju yang dibelikan Suga kemarin. Hanya kaos namun tetap lucu bila dipakai sang bayi.

"Iya lucu, Hyung. Tapi baju seperti itu sudah ada tiga" balas Jungkook yang datang sambil mengocok botol susu Mika.

Hari ini Suga syuting malam hari, sehingga siang-siang begini mereka masih santai-santainya di rumah. Bibi Yeon sendiri juga akan datang nanti malam, sesuai permintaan Jungkook. Jungkook cukup mahir mengelola rumah begini-begini, kecuali dapur tentunya, sehingga ia rasa Bibi Yeon bisa beristirahat di rumah dulu hingga malam tiba.

Untuk makanan mereka sendiri, Suga memutuskan untuk memesan dari restoran rumahan di dekat rumah mereka, tentunya delivery order, Suga terlalu malas sekedar untuk membeli makanan.

Ini sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian itu, kejadian dimana Jungkook dan Taehyung bertemu. Dan hingga saat ini, di luar dugaan Suga, seorang Kim Taehyung belum menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi. Suga yakin kalau Kim Taehyung tau dimana lokasi Jungkook saat ini, namun sepertinya ia cukup pintar untuk sabar menunggu hingga keadaan tenang kembali. Tidak tahu saja Suga kalau ada sosok Park Jimin dibalik ketenangan seorang Kim Taehyung.

Dan lagi Jungkook nampak sangat damai sekarang, seperti saat sebelum bertemu Kim Taehyung, dan Suga bersyukur atas hal itu.

"Ini minum dulu, sayang" ujar Jungkook sambil menimang Mika dalam pelukannya, mulai memberinya susu instan itu.

"Kook, kau terlihat kecil sekali saat membawa Mika begitu" komentar Suga sambil terkekeh.

Jungkookpun mencebik pelan, sedangkan sang bayi besar tengah tenang dengan susunya. Memang Mika tidak bisa dikatakan kecil untuk bayi seumurannya. Jungkook sendiri sering kewalahan menggendongnya. Dan ia tak sanggup kalau menggendong Mika lama-lama. Menyusui ia lakukan dengan duduk agar tidak terlalu berat, apalagi lengan Jungkook yang ramping itu. Apalagi Mika sering protes tidak suka kalau memakai gendongan kain atau semacamnya, membuatnya harus membawa dengan tangan kecilnya saja.

Jungkook selalu kagum akan Bibi Yeon yang kuat sekali menimang Mika kesana kemari dalam waktu cukup lama. 'Kekuatan seorang Ibu' pikirnya, tidak ingat saja kalau dirinya juga berstatus seorang 'ibu'.

Tapi dari itu semua, Jungkook senang karena anaknya terlahir sehat dan tetap sehat hingga kini.

"Padahal dia berlari kesana kemari, Hyung. Kenapa tidak kurus-kurus ya" gurau Jungkook.

Suga terkekeh dan mencubit gemas pantat besar sang bayi yang sedang menikmati susunya itu.

"Mama~" rengek Mika tak suka.

"Hyung, sudah" ujar Jungkook menampik tangan Suga yang bergrilya ke pantat besar Mika.

Tak lama suara ponsel Jungkook bergema. Walaupun ponsel itu ada di meja dekatnya, namun dengan Mika yang masih betah meminum susu di pelukannya itu, membuatnya mengabaikan sang ponsel.

"Biar kulihat" ujar Suga sambil meraih ponsel Jungkook.

Suga memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat ID Name yang mengirimi pesan ke hp Jungkook.

"Kau berhubungan dengan Park Jimin, Kook?" tanyanya.

Jungkook yang kaget itupun melebarkan bola matanya.

"Kemarikan, Hyung! Jangan dibuka!" pekik Jungkook panik.

Suga menyeringai. Pasti ada hal yang 'iya-iya' kalau Jungkook bisa sepanik itu. Dengan senyum mengejeknya, Suga bukannya memberikan ponsel Jungkook, melainkan membukanya. Tidak sulit untuk membukanya karena Suga sudah hafal benar password di hp Jungkook.

 _From : Jimin Hyung_

 _Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu malu, Kook. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?_

Suga membaca keras-keras pesan yang ia buka itu. Sedikit bingung akan kemana arah pembicaraan mereka melalui chat ini.

"Kalian ngomongin apa?" tanya Suga bingung, menatap ke manik Jungkook yang membola.

Jungkook segera membaringkan Mika di karpet tanpa bantal, membuat bayi gemuk itu mendudukkan tubuhnya segera, masih degan dot susu di kedua tangannya.

"Jangan dibaca semua!" pekik Jungkook keras dan segera mengambil alih ponselnya.

Suga yang lengah itu, membiarkan Jungkook mengambil ponselnya. Saat Suga mendekat, Jungkook otomatis memundurkan dirinya. Hal ini jelas membuat Suga yakin kalau Jungkook ada apa-apa dengan seorang Park Jimin.

"Kau ada hubungan gelap dengan Park Jimin ya, Kook?" tanya Suga asal.

Jungkook hampir melepaskan ponselnya karena kaget akan tuduhan tak beralasan Suga. Sontak saja Jungkook terpingkal-pingkal sendiri, menertawakan Suga Hyungnya itu.

"Hei, apa yang lucu!" sungut Suga kesal.

Mika yang melihat ibunya terpingkal-pingkal itupun melepar botol kosongnya ke kepala Jungkook. 'ibu'nya aneh menurutnya.

"Aw, jangan dilempar ke Mama, Mikie sayang" ujar Jungkook berhenti tertawa akibat lemparan botol itu, cukup sakit memang.

"Tos dulu sama Ahjussi! Rasakan kau!" Suga ber'tos' ria dengan Mika.

Jungkook cemberut, memaklumi saja kerjasama antara dua 'sejoli' itu. 'Partner in Crime' kalau Jungkook boleh sebut.

"Jadi ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara kau dan Park Jimin?" ulang Suga sekali lagi.

"Jimin Hyung meminta tolong kepadaku, Hyung" jawab Jungkook sambil menyeringai.

Suga mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jadi ada seseorang yang ia suka dan ia meminta pendapatnya padaku" lanjut Jungkook.

Suga ber'oh' saja menjawabnya. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya.

"Tunggu, berarti kau mengenal orang yang disukainya?" tanyanya lagi.

Jungkook mengedikkan kedua bahunya, "Bisa dibilang begitu" jawabnya.

-*123*-

"Kau mendengarku tidak Hyung bodoh?!" kesal Taehyung.

Hampir saja ia menumpahkan secangkir kopinya kalau saja ia tidak sabar lagi. Pasalnya sang Hyung alias Jimin itu malah asyik sendiri dengan ponselnya saat ia berbicara. Siapa yang tidak kesal diperlakukan seperti itu coba.

"Kau berbicara Tae?" tanya Jimin polos.

Taehyung yang kesal itu langsung saja melempar gulungan koran yang berada di dekatnya ke arah kepala Jimin. Benar-benar kelewatan.

"Aish Hyung! Ini sudah tiga hari! TIGA HARI HYUNG!" Taehyung mengulang ucapannya.

Jimin hanya mendengarkan saja, mengelus kepalanya yang dilempari koran oleh Taehyung. Ia bersyukur bukan cangkir yang melayang ke arah kepalanya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau sudah tidak sabaran lagi, hubungi saja" ujar Jimin santai.

Taehyung melebarkan kedua matanya. Sebuah senyum kotak andalannya mengembang.

"Aku harus bagaimana ini Hyung?" tanyanya antusias.

Ya, Jimin sudah memberi izin untuk menghubunginya. Tentu saja Taehyung senangnya bukan main. Ia sudah merana tiga hari ini, memaksa pekerjaannya untuk menutup ingatannya pada tiga hari yang lalu. Ia tidak akan melakukan perbuatan sembrono lagi dan mendengarkan apa yang Jimin ucapkan selama tiga hari ini. Ya, kuncinya adalah bersabar., yang mana bukan Kim Taehyung sama sekali.

"Ya kirim pesan saja" jawab Jimin santai.

Taehyung mengangguk paham, kemudian ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja. Mengetikkan kontak dengan nama 'Bunny Kookieku 🐰' di ponsel canggih itu.

"Aku kirim pesan bagaimana Hyung?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

Ia blank mau mengirim pesan bagaimana. Jimin hanya menatapnya seperti layaknya anak remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Benar-benar merepotkan menurutnya. Dibuang kemana otak pintar yang kemarin mengikuti rapat penting itu.

"Sini biar aku saja yang mengetik" ujar Jimin merampas ponsel milik Taehyung.

Jimin nemutar bola matanya jengah melihat nama kontak yang berada di ponsel Taehyung. So Cheesy.

 _To : Bunny Kookieku 🐰_

 _Jungkook, aku minta maaf atas perilakuku tiga hari yang lalu. Aku menyesal akan perbuatanku sendiri. Dan juga aku ingin bertemu denganmu kalau bisa, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan. Kumohon sekali ini saja - Kim Taehyung_

Tanpa persetujuan dari Taehyung, Jimin mengirim pesan itu, membuat Taehyung melotot kearahnya.

"Aku bahkan belum membacanya, kenapa kau kirim Hyung?!" pekiknya panik.

"Terlalu lama menunggumu berpikir, Tae" jawab Jimin malas berdebat.

Ponsel Taehyung kini sudah berpindah tangan ke pemiliknya. Taehyung membaca pelan-pelan kalimat yang Jimin kirimkan ke Jungkook, dan matanya melotot.

"Memang aku harus membicarakan apa Hyung?!" tanyanya masih panik luar biasa.

Jimin memukul gulungan koran yang tadi dilempar Taehyung padanya. Otak lelaki alien ini sepertinya sudah mengalami imigrasi ke tempat yang tidak diketahui.

"Katanya kau ingin bertemu dengan Kookie, katakan apa yang kau pendam selama ini, apa yang membuatmu gila saat dia tidak ada. Dasar Kim Taehyung bodoh" jawab Jimin seraya menukul-mukulkan gulungan koran itu.

Sebuah balasan dari ponsel Taehyung membuat si empu semakin heboh sendiri. Ia malah melempar ponselnya ke arah Jimin, bukannya membaca pesan masuk itu.

 _From : Bunny Kookieku 🐰_

 _Oh, baguslah. Aku juga ada sesuatu yang harus kutunjukkan padamu._

"Tae, dia mau bertemu denganmu" ujar Jimin.

"APA?!"

-*123*-

Jungkook memilin-milin pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ia masih ragu akan pertemuan ini. Dan tentunya yang membalas pesan dari Taehyung kemarin meminta bertemu adalah Suga, bukanlah Jungkook sendiri. Ia sudah gemetar sendiri hanya membaca pesan pemuda Kim itu.

Jungkook menatap ke depan dengan pasti, ia tidak boleh lembek begini. Jungkook tidak boleh menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, terutama di hadapan Kim Taehyung. Setelah menetapkan hati dan pikirannya, Jungkookpun kembali melangkah, menuju tempat pertemuan.

Ya, mereka janjian bertemu sehari setelah berbalas pesan. Pesan antara Jimin-Suga melalui ponsel Taehyung-Jungkook tentu saja. Suga sedikit curiga karena lokasi pertemuan yang mereka janjikan tidak begitu jauh dari kediamannya, yang artinya Taehyung sudah tau dimana mereka tinggal. Tapi yang mengherankan lagi Taehyung sabar sekali tidak mendobrak kediamannya untuk mencari sang kelinci. Hmm.

Jungkook dapat melihat dari kaca transparan sebuah cafe, sesosok Kim Taehyung dengan keberadaannya yang cukup mencolok. Walau hanya dengan kaos putih dibalut jas hitam dan rambut yang memiliki belah tengah, namun wajahnya yang 'tidak biasa' itu mampu membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

Ekpresi diam, alias bengongnya, membuat Jungkook sedikit terkekeh. Sama sekali tidak berubah menurutnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung yang entah apa itu.

Taehyung yang terperanjat, segera menatap Jungkook. Astaga kenapa jantungnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama sekali, sangat ramai. Sosok itu kini menatap Taehyung membuat debaran-debaran lama seakan bernostalgia kembali.

"Ah, tidak juga" dustanya.

Padahal karena terlalu antusiasnya, Taehyung sudah datang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dan yang dilakukannya hanyalah bengong dan melamun. Memikirkan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya'.

"Mau memesan dulu?" tawar Taehyung.

Ya, ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Tentu saja sebagai lelaki sejati, Taehyung harus menawarkan makan siang bukan. Itu sebabnya tempat pertemuan mereka di cafe begini. Sudah terencana memang oleh Park Jimin.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk saja. Kemudian sang pelayan datang dan menuliskan pesanan yang mereka ucapkan, membawanya kembali setelah mengkonfirmasi kembali.

"Kau selalu saja memesan makanan yang sama" komentar Taehyung.

Satu tangannya digunakan untuk menyangga dagunya, sedangkan tangan lainnya ia lipat di atas meja. Kedua manik tajamnya menatap kearah Jungkook secaa intens, mengamati setiap pergerakan sang pemuda kelinci.

Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mengelus leher belakangnya, sedikit grogi dan salah tingkah.

"Memang aku menyukainya, jadi aku memesannya" balas Jungkook dengan nada suara agak ketus.

"Ya, aku tahu kau menyukainya" tambah Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum kotak akan jawaban Jungkook. Dia mau bicara dengannya saja sudah sangat disyukuri oleh Taehyung.

"Jadi apa yang ingin dibicarakan?" tanya Jungkook mengusir keheningan sesaat tadi.

Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya akan meraih tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu, yang tentu saja ditepis oleh sang empunya, membuatnya terkekeh miris.

"Aku mau minta maaf" ujar Taehyung.

"Sudah kumaafkan" potong Jungkook cepat.

Tidak. Taehyung tahu dengan bagaimana Jungkook bersuara padanya, berperilaku padaanya, tentu saja Jungkook tidak benar akan ucapannya sendiri.

"Kook, aku serius meminta maaf"

"Dan kau lihat aku tidak serius, Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung sedikit kesal akan jawaban tak serius menurutnya itu. Sangat tidak puas.

"Dengar Kook, aku benar-benar menyesal tidak menahanmu pergi. Selama dua tahun ini aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, makan dengan benar, aku sudah gila Kook rasanya" ujar Taehyung sambil menutul wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan besarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Aku juga sudah bahagia sekarang, jadi Hyung tidak perlu menyesal lagi. Aku sudah memaafkan Hyung" Jungkook berusaha setenang mungkin mengatakannya.

Taehyung menatap nanar ke arah Jungkook.

"Kau bahagia Kook? Tanpaku?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Jungkook mengangguk yakin.

'Ya, aku bahagia Hyung. Denganmu dalam versi kecil saja sudah cukup bagiku'

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kemudian tak lama pesanan mereka datang.

"Kita makan dulu Hyung, ada yang ingin kubicarakan" ujar Jungkook.

Menyiapkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan keberadaan 'versi kecil' Kim Taehyung memang sudah dilakukan Jungkook sejak kemarin. Namun, ia seakan blank setelah bertatap muka langsung begini.

Taehyung dan Jungkook menikmati makan siang mereka dalam keadaan hening. Taehyung dengan pemikiran-pemikiran buruknya, dan Jungkook dengan penyusunan kata-katanya.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit, akhirnya mereka selesai menikmati makanan cafe itu. Jungkook acungi jempol akan masakan disini. Mungkin lain kali ia akan mengajak Suga dan Mika kesini. Jarang-jarang memang anaknya itu keluar rumah bersamanya. Biasanya juga jalan-jalan ke taman kompleks atau ke tetangga dengan Bibi Yeon.

"Kook, aku tahu aku salah. Aku menyesal dan ingin memperbaikinya. Kumohon" ujar Taehyung dengan nada memelas.

"Bagaimana caramu memperbaikinya Hyung?" tanya Jungkook sakartis.

"Kembalilah padaku dan kau akan tahu, Kim Jungkook"

"Jeon Jungkook, Hyung. Tolong ucapkan dengan benar"

"Kembalilah menjadi Kim Jungkook dan aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya. Kita akan mengulanginya dari awal" pinta Taehyung.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Cukup ada satu laki-laki Kim saja di hidupku, dan itu bukan kau, Hyung" Akhirnya kata-kata yang telah disiapkan oleh Jungkook menguap entah kemana dan berakhir begini.

Mata Taehyung membola. Perkataan Jungkook bagaikan belati baginya. Ia belum siap akan kemungkinan seperti ini.

'Jungkook sudah memiliki penggantiku?!'

Pikirannya sudah kacau balau. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Kim Jungkook dapat berpaling darinya hanya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun?! Dan ... Ah, Taehyung yang sedikit waras saat itu kembali dilanda kegilaan.

"Aku terlambat?" gumamnya pelan.

"Ya, kau terlambat Hyung. Aku bertemu denganya satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya" jawab Jungkook.

Ah, kenapa Jungkook jadi jahil begini. Padahal awalnya Jungkook tidak ingin mengerjai Taehyung seperti ini, tapi nyatanya membuat tuan Kim kacau seperti itu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Otak Suga sudah meracuninya.

Tanpa disangka, Taehyung berdiri dan menggebrak mejanya. Menatap nyalang ke arah Jungkook.

"Tidak! Kau hanya akan menjadi milikku Jungkook! Lupakan Kim-Kim sialan itu dan kembali padaku!" amuk Taehyung.

Jungkook mungkin 'sedikit' takut akan mimik wajah Taehyung yang menyeramkan itu. Diluar ekspektasinya. Dan karena tak ingin berbuat keributan, Jungkookpun mengalah. Tak ada untungnya juga melihat Taehyung marah-marah begini.

"Cukup Taehyung. Maaf aku mengerjaimu begini" ujar Jungkook sedikit berbisik.

Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk memegang kepalan tangan Taehyung yang terlihat sangat berotot itu. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Jadi kau berbohong kan tentang Kim sialan itu?" Taehyung dalam sekejab sudah melupakan emosi sesaatnya tadi.

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Duduk sebentar. Ini yang mau kuucapkan" tenang Jungkook.

Taehyung menurut. Jika Jungkook sudah melunakkan diri dengan menyentuh tangannya, mau tak mau Taehyung juga akan berlaku sama.

"Jangan panggil dia Kim sialan. Kau akan dihabisi oleh ayahnya kalau dia tahu" uajr Jungkook.

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak takut! Mau ayahanya, ibunya, kakeknya atau tetangganya sekalipun akan kulawan mereka kalau berani-beraninya merebutmu dariku" ujar Taehyung berapi-api.

Jungkook terkekeh hampir tertawa keras namun ia menahannya karena masih di tempat umum. Taehyung yang melihatnya antara senang dan kesal. Senang dapat melihat tawa Jungkook lagi, dan kesal karena Jungkook menertawakannya.

"Kujamin kau tidak akan berani, tuan Kim" ujar Jungkook.

"Beritahu siapa ayahnya yang katamu membuatku takut! Aku akan mencarinya dan menghajarnya untuk anaknya yang tak tahu diri" masih dengan kobaran api kecemburuannya.

"Kau yakin mau tahu namanya?"

Taehyung mengangguk mantap.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot mencarinya. Dia ada di depanku, namanya Kim Taehyung" ujar Jungkook seraya melenggang pergi.

Meninggalkan Taehyung yang cengo sendiri itu.

-*123*-


	8. Chapter 8

Jungkook memandikan Mika di bak mandinya. Bayi besar itu menendang-nendang kaki mungilnya di dalam air, membuat Jungkook 'cukup' basah. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Taehyung tadi, Jungkook langsung pulang saja. Ia melihat Suga dan Mika yang tertidur di ruang tengah, menunggunya mungkin. Karena hari ini tidak ada jadwal syuting, maka Bibi Yeon juga diliburkan. Yah, nasib pemeran pembantu memang, tidak selalu ada jadwal syuting setiap hari.

Setelah sang bayi berdua bangun, Mika langsung saja dibawa Jungkook untuk mandi. Karena memang sudah sore saat ia bangun. Sedangkan Suga sendiri masih nyenyak di atas karpet, sama sekali tidak terganggu akan gerakan mereka.

"Jangan gerak-gerak, Mikie" keluh Jungkook.

Bukannya diam, Mika malah mencipratkan air dalam bak itu ke arah Mamanya dengan sengaja.

"Mama main" pekiknya senang.

Jungkook terkekeh saja akhirnya, membiarkan Mika bermain-main, walaupun hal itu berhasil membuat kaosnya basah total. Untung saja dia belum mandi, jadi tak masalah.

"Tadi Mama bertemu Papanya Mikie loh" cerita Jungkook sambil menggosok-gosok tubuh mulus sang bayi.

"Mama?"

"Papa sayang, bukan Mama" koreksinya.

Mika mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Mamanya. Selama ini, kata 'Papa' belum pernah ia pelajari.

"MAMA! MAMA!" teriaknya ngotot.

Jungkook tertawa melihat reaksi bayinya itu. Mugkin lain kali ia harus mulai mengajarkan apa itu 'Papa' dan maksud dari kata 'ayah'.

"Sudah pulang, Kook?" tanya Suga sambil mengusap matanya.

Saat bangun tadi, Suga tak melihat bayi montok yang tadi tidur di sebelahnya. Dan mendengar suara Mika dari kamar mandi, membuat Suga memutuskan menghampirinya.

"Iya Hyung, daritadi. Aku sudah membuatkan kue kalau Hyung lapar" jawab Jungkook.

Ya, sambil menunggu dua manusia yang tengah tertidur tadi, Jungkook menghabiskan waktunya untuk membuat kue. Mika sangat menyukai kue buatannya, apalagi kalau ditaburi banyak keju di atasnya.

"Bagaimana tadi, Kook?" tanya Suga penasaran.

"Nanti saja, Hyung. Hyung tidak lihat bayi nakal ini membuatku harus mandi" jawab Jungkook sambil memberikan shampo ke rambut tebal Mika, untuk keramas tentunya.

Suga terkekeh kemudian beranjak pergi, ke dapur tentunya untuk memakan kue yang Jungkook ucapkan tadi. Suga heran sebenarnya, Jungkook tidak bisa dikatakan mahir kalau urusan memasak, namun kue yang Jungkook buat bisa dibilang lumayan. Mungkin hanya membuat kue kemahiran dapur yang Jungkook miliki.

"Habis ini gantikan Mika baju ya Hyung! Aku mau mandi" teriak Jungkook yang masih bisa didengar oleh Suga.

"IYA!"

-*123*-

"Lepaskan, sialan!" Jimin meronta-ronta sambil berteriak.

Sang pelaku yang membuat Jimin berteriak itu sama sekali tak menganggap ucapan lelaki itu.

"Bang**t kau menciumku! Hentikan!" Jimin semakin mendorong-dorong tubuh yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu.

Ya, entah angin darimana, tiba-tiba saja seorang Kim Taehyung berkunjung ke apartemen Jimin dan langsung memeluk saudara sepupunya itu. Tidak sampai situ saja, Taehyung juga sekarang bahkan mencium pipi yang memang sedikit chubby milik Jimin.

Sumpah serapah sudah Jimin sampaikan hingga perlu banyak skip dan sensor akibat mulutnya itu. Ia menganggap Taehyung sudah tidak waras.

"Aku punya anak, Hyung! Anak!" pekik Taehyung senang.

Jimin yang terlihat jijik pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah ternodai saudara sepupunya itupun terdiam, mengelola maksud ucapan Taehyung itu.

"Hah?! Bagaimana bisa kau punya anak?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tentu bisa lah! Kan aku tokcer, Hyung! Sekali masuk sudah jadi! HAHAHA!" jawab Taehyung tanpa sensor itu.

Jimin menendang perut Taehyung yang tengah lengah itu, dan langsung kabur dari pelukan sang adik sepupu.

"Ucapanmu, Tae! Kondisikan!" peringatnya, melupakan sumpah serapah yang tadi telah ia ucapkan itu.

Jimin langsung ke kamar mandi guna membasuh wajahnya, menggosok-gosok lokasi bekas ciuman tak senonoh dari Taehyung.

"Kau menghamili anak orang maksudmu, Tae?! Astaga!" ucap Jimin setelah selesai acara bersih-bersihnya. Astaga dia baru paham akan ucapan adiknya itu.

"Iya lah, masa anak ayam" jawab Taehyung santai sambil menyender ke sofa, seperti om-om genit saja posisinya.

Jimin sontak memukul kepala Taehyung dengan 'sayang', membuat sang adik mengeluh kesakitan.

"Kenapa dipukul, Hyung!" teriak Taehyung tak terima.

"KAU MASIH BISA SENYUM-SENYUM BEGITU SETELAH MENGHAMILI ANAK ORANG?! SUDAH GILA YA!" pekik Jimin kembali memukul kepala Taehyung.

"Lagipula aku melakukannya secara legal, Hyung. Hei, hentikan" Taehyung mencoba menghentikan aksi gila kakak sepupunya itu.

Jimin menghentikan pukulannya, mencerna ucapan Taehyung dengan seksama.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku menghamili istriku, Hyung. Apa salahnya?" ujar Taehyung. Ia lega karena Jimin sudah tidak memukulnya lagi.

"Istri yang mana? Kau kan sudah bercerai" tuding Jimin bersiap kembali memukul Taehyung.

"Memangnya aku pernah menikah berapa kali, Hyung" ujar Taehyung sambil memutar bola mata jengah.

Jimin mengingat kembali. Setahunya Taehyung hanya pernah menikah sekali dan sudah bercerai. Setelah itu belum menikah lagi hingga sekarang. Jadi istri yang dia maksud itu..

"Jungkook? Astaga!"

Tring~

Bunyi ponsel Taehyung menginterupsi. Dengann cepat Taehyung meraih ponselnya yang memang sudah ia tunggu sejak tadi. Matanya membola saat melihat pesan itu.

"Lihat Hyung, lihat!" pekik Taehyung sambil menyodor-sodorkan ponselnya.

Jimin yang masih sedikit cengo itupun mencoba rasional kembali dan melihat apa yang Taehyung tunjukkan.

"Astaga! Ini anakmu?!"

Tanpa tes DNA atau apapun itu, sudah dapat dilihat bahwa foto yang Taehyung tunjukkan itu benar anaknya. Bagaimana tidak, wajahnya sama persis dengan pemuda bermarga Kim itu. Bedanya hanya wajah bayi itu lebih bulat berisi.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku menyuruh orang, Hyung. Ah, namanya Mika, Kim Mika!"

"Jungkook memberi marga Kim padanya?"

Tentu saja Jimin heran. Mereka kan sudah bercerai. Ia pikir Jungkook akan memonopoli anak itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun ternyata Jungkook juga menyertakan marga Taehyung untuk anaknya. Luar biasa.

"Tentu saja, kan aku ayahnya" jawab Taehyung masih dengan senyum konyolnya.

"Aku heran Jungkook bisa sebaik itu padamu" gumamnya yang masih dapat didengar oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku, masih tersenyum. Namun kini dengan senyum yang berbeda.

"Aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikku lagi, Hyung" ujarnya mantap.

Jimin kini ikut duduk di sofa, tepat di samping Taehyung.

"Aku percaya padamu, Tae" ujarnya. Kini ia sudah terlihat seperti 'kakak' yang sesungguhnya.

Dengan ucapannya itu, Jimin pasti akan membantu bila sang adik membutuhkan bantuannya. Apalagi komunikasi dengan Jungkook sekarang tidak terlalu sulit bagi Jimin.

'Ah, aku juga ingin menikah dan punya anak sendiri' batinnya.

-*123*-

"Kau yakin, Kook?" tanya Suga entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

Jungkook yang memasukkan semua barang Mika ke dalam tas besar itu kembali meng'iya'kan. Sudah berkali-kali Suga menanyakan hal yang sama untuk pagi ini, membuat Jungkook sedikit jengah.

"Bibi Yeon sudah siap?" tanya Jungkook.

Bibi Yeon yang sudah tiba dengan Mika yang sudah wangi dan berpakaian lucu itupun mengangguk.

"Jeon Jungkook, kau tahu kan kalau ada Park Jimin disana?" tanya Suga.

Jungkook mengangguk. Hei dia sudah mempelajari naskah yang akan dimainkan nanti. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa saja yang akan hadir, dimana salah satunya adalah Park Jimin.

"Hyung, aku tidak mau merasa bersalah begini" ujarnya mengingatkan Suga akan ucapannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ya, hari ini Jungkook memutuskan untuk membawa Mika serta Bibi Yeon ke lokasi syuting. Suga yang baru tahu niat Jungkook itu sedikit tidak setuju pada awalnya. Yang ia tahu ada Park Jimin juga disana. Dan tentunya seorang Park Jimin tidak akan tinggal diam jika melihat keberadaan sang bayi besar itu. Pasti ia akan menghubungi saudaranya.

Tapi kalau itu keinginan Jungkook sendiri, maka Suga akhirnya hanya menyetujuinya saja. Toh ini kehidupan mereka, ia tidak mau ikut campur, walau ia sudah terlanjur ikut campur dengan cara mempertemukan mereka kemarin.

"Hyung, jangan membawa barang-barang tidak penting" ujar Jungkook.

Hei yang benar saja. Suga akan membawa satu set perlengkapan tidur yang isinya kasur kecil, bantal, dan selimut, serta dua buah guling. Menurut Jungkook itu tidak penting sama sekali.

"Tapi Kook, bagaimana kalau Mikie tidur nanti?" ujar Suga.

Dan hal ini yang paling dibenci Jungkook. Suga yang ikut menyiapkan barang bawaan Mika adalah sesuatu yang harus Jungkook hindari. Kalau bisa, Suga bahkan akan membawa kamar Jungkook ke lokasi, agar lengkap selengkap-lengkapnya.

"Mika bisa tidur di strollernya, Hyung" ujar Jungkook jengah.

Sugapun mengangguk.

"Itu juga tidak perlu, Hyung. Astaga kapan kita berangkat kalau begini?!" Jungkook benar-benar naik darah kalau begini terus.

-*123*-

Akhirnya mereka tiba di lokasi syuting. Setelah perdebatan panjang di rumah tadi, akhirnya Jungkook mengusir Suga untuk sarapan duluan saja. Biar dia sendiri yang menyiapkan barang bawaan untuk bayinya.

Pagi-pagi begini Jungkook seakan sudah sangat lelah hanya karena perdebatan tidak penting mereka itu. Kadang ia berpikir kalau Suga sudah seperti seorang nenek yang memanjakan cucu pertamanya saja. Benar-benar menghabiskan energi Jungkook.

"Wah! Ini anak Oppa?!" pekik sosok perempuan bak dewi bernama Kimi itu.

Kimi yang tumben-tumbennya sudah berada di lokasi pagi hari begini itu langsung menghampiri Jungkook yang mendorong stroller Mika.

"Iya" jawab Jungkook singkat.

Walaupun ia tidak menyukai perempuan ini, namun ia harus bersikap profesional. Ia tidak mau membuat masalah yang menurutnya pasti akan merepotkan itu.

"Siapa namanya? Lucu sekali!" tanya Kimi sambil memainkan pipi gembil sang bayi.

"Mika" jawab Jungkook sangat singkat.

"Jeon Mika? Wah lucunya namamu, baby!" pekik Kimi lagi.

"Bukan, namanya Kim Mika" sela Suga yang masih disana itu.

Kimi menatap malas ke arah Suga, namun ucapan musuhnya itu berhasil membuatnya berpikir keras. Setahunya, marga Jungkook adalah Jeon, sedangkan marga Suga adalah Min. Lalu marga Kim dari siapa?

"Itu marga ayahnya" ujar Jungkook yang seakan tahu apa yang Kimi pikirkan.

"Memangnya ayahnya bukan Oppa atau Suga ya?" tanya Kimi frontal.

Suga mengepalkan genggaman tangannya. Tentu saja. Kimi memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan 'oppa', sedangkan tidak memberikan embel-embel apapun untuk namanya. Hei, dia ini lebih tua dari Jungkook asal tau saja.

"Ahaha, tentu saja bukan" jawab Jungkook santai.

"Lalu sia-"

"Jangan ikut campur privasi orang lain, Hyun Kimi" sela Suga yang kesal akan ocehan wanita itu.

Kimi mencebik kesal karena Suga mengganggu kegiatannya mengumpulkan informasi itu.

Jungkook bernafas lega karena Kimi menuruti ucapan Suga. Ia juga malas berlama-lama membicarakan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting itu.

Bibi Yeon kini tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Mika. Ya, karena terlalu pagi tadi waktu berangkat, Mika belum sempat sarapan. Dan Bibi Yeon sudah membekali bayi itu makanannya. Tentu saja makanan Mika sudah sama dengan manusia apda umumnya, walau dengan porsi yang lebih sedikit.

"Boleh aku gendong, Oppa?" tanya Kimi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nanti saja, dia mau sarapan" jawab Jungkook.

Kimi tanpa sadar mencebik kesal.

'Aku hanya ingin menggendongnya. Apa salahnya?!' batinnya.

Jungkook yang melihat ekspresi kesal itu hanya memaklumi dengan senyuman saja. Tak begitu menanggapinya. Ia sekarang memasangkan kain di leher yang hampir tak terlihat milik sang bayi.

-*123*-

Jimin baru datang pukul setengah sepuluh. Hei adik sepupunya dengan tidak etisnya memutuskan untum menginap tadi malam di apartemennya. Dan curhatan sepanjang sungai telah Jimin dengarkan sepanjang malam. Ia bahkan membaca skripnya baru pagi ini, saat sang adik sepupu sudah pulang ke apartemennya sendiri.

"Kuharap hari ini akan lebih cepat, agar bisa pulang lebih awal" gumamnya pelan.

Saat akan menyapa Jungkook, matanya tertarik akan sebuah stroller bayi di samping Jungkook. Matanya melongok dan tak ada apapun di dalamnya.

"Kook" panggilnya karena Jungkook yang nampak begitu mendalami Suga yang tengah syuting.

"Eh Hyung. Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook balik dengan wajah kagetnya.

"Ini milikmu?" tanya Jimin memastikan sambil menunjuk ke arah stroller itu.

Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Mana isinya?" tanyanya lagi.

Jungkook menunjuk ke arah toilet.

"Sedang digantikan popok" jawabnya.

Jimin mengangguk paham.

"Kau akan memberitahunya ya Hyung?" tanya Jungkook saat Jimin akan pergi itu.

Jimin yang paham akan reaksi yang Jungkook berikan itu menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal itu. Salah tingkah.

"Tidak boleh?" tanyanya.

Di luar dugaannya, Jungkook menggeleng.

"Itu yang kuinginkan" jawabnya, membuat Jimin melotot.

"Kau sengaja membawanya saat aku juga disini maksudmu?!" ucap Jimin tidak percaya.

"Tepat sekali"

Jimin hampir saja menampar dirinya sendiri saking tidak percaya akan jawaban Jungkook itu. Setidaknya Jimin berpikir kalau Jungkook akan menjauhkan anak itu dari Taehyung. Membiarkan Taehyung tidak tahu kehadirannya. Namun dengan fakta marga Kim yang disematkan pada sang bayi, dan sekarang dengan sengaja Jungkook mempertemukan mereka secara 'official', membuat Jimin menganga tak percaya.

"Kook, kau berniat rujuk dengannya?" tanya Jimin hati-hati.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan ke arah sana, Hyung" jawab Jungkook.

Jimin menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook.

"Kalau kau hanya berniat balas dendam pada Taehyung, aku tidak akan diam saja Kook. Taehyung itu adikku kalau kau tidak lupa" ujar Jimin.

Entah kenapa ia seperti melihat Jungkook hanya akan mempermainkan dan menyakiti adiknya itu. Dan dia tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Hyung tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu" ujar Jungkook kalem.

Jimin tidak menemukan adanya kebohonga disana, membuatnya bernapas lega. Lagipula ia juga tidak yakin Jungkook dapat berbuat sekeji itu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi 'ibu' yang jahat. 'Ibu' yang memisahkan 'anak' dari 'ayah'nya. Aku tak ingin anakku tidak mengenal ayahnya, Hyung. Itu akan membuatku merasa bersalah saja" lanjutnya.

Jiminpun mengerti maksud ucapan Jungkook. Iapun mengusap lembut rambut tebal Jungkook, sedikit mengacak-acaknya.

"Bayiku ini sudah dewasa rupanya" ujarnya yang dihadiahkan cemberutan oleh Jungkook.

"Bayimu ini sudah punya bayi asal kau tahu saja, Hyung" balas Jungkook kesal.

Jimin terkekeh akan jawaban Jungkook itu.

"Mama!" sosok bayi gembul menginterupsi interaksi dua lelaki itu.

Mika mengeratkan cengkramannya pada celana panjang yang Jungkook gunakan.

"Hei, kenalaan dulu dengan pamanmu" ujar Jungkook sembari mengangkat bayi yang sudah tidak ringan itu.

Jimin mengamati bayi yang lumayan besar itu dengan seksama. Bayi yang sama dengan foto bayi yang Taehyung tunjukkan padanya kemarin. Benar-benar mirip Taehyung pikirnya.

"Sini sama Jimin ahjussi" Jimin mengamb alih bayi yang disodorkan padanya.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tentu saja momen seperti ini sangat penting baginya.

Ckrik.

"Kukirimkan ke ayahmu, Baby. Biar dia langsung kesini" ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

 _To : Kim Taehyung bodoh_

 _Kuculik anakmu, Tae_

Tak lupa ia melampirkan foto selfie dirinya dengan sang bayi.

-*123*-


	9. Chapter 9

Mika berlarian kesana kemari diikuti oleh Bibi Yeon, sementara Jungkook hanya sesekali melirik bayinya itu. Pandangannnya tertuju pada adegan yang dimainkan Suga dan Jimin di depannya. Sesekali ia terkekeh pelan mengingat isi pesan Jimin padanya setiap hari itu.

"Padahal pandai berakkting begitu" gumamnya pelan.

Dua aktor itu tengah mendalami peran masing-masing, yaitu sang pemeran utama Jimin yang sedang meluapkan kisahnya pada sahabatnya alias Suga. Yah sebagai sahabat pemeran utama, tentunya dia tidak jarang muncul, namun kemunculannya juga tidak begitu penting. Jimin begitu profesional menurut Jungkook. Dia nampak tidak gugup sama sekali. Buktinya adegan itu hanya dilakukan sekali 'take' saja.

Setelaah adegan selesai, Suga pun menghampiri Jungkook. Sedangkan Jimin sudah menghilang entah kemana. Toilet mungkin.

"Bagaimana, Kook?" tanya Suga.

"Bagus seperti biasanya, Hyung" jawab Jungkook sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

Jungkook benar-benar salut memang. Jimin dan Suga sama sekali tidak melakukan latihan. Hanya membaca skrip masing-masing dan langsung melakukan take. Kenapa tidak latihan terlebih dahulu? Karena Jimin menolaknya. Ya, dan Jungkook tahu benar apa alasan dibaliknya.

"Sombong sekali sih. Latihan bersama tidak mau, setelah selesai langsung kabur" gerutu Suga.

Jungkook terkekeh mendengar keluhan Hyungnya itu.

"Hyung menakutinya mungkin" ujar Jungkook asal.

"Berbicara padanya saja tidak pernah selain saat adegan, bagamana menakutinya coba? Memang dasar dia yang sombong saja Kook"

"Hati-hati benci jadi suka loh, Hyung" goda Jungkook.

"Siapa yang membencinya?!"

"Jadi Hyung menyukainya?"

"Aish Jeon Jungkook!"

Jungkook tertawa mendapati reaksi kesal Suga. Sangat lucu dibalik wajah manisnya itu. Sama sekali tidak menakutkan.

"Mikie kemana Kook ngomong-ngomong?" tanya Suga mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nggak tahu Hyung, tadi lari-lari sama Bibi Yeon" jawab Jungkook santai.

Ia mempercayakan Mika pada Bibi Yeon sepenuhnya. Dan ia yakin Bibi Yeon akan menjaga anaknya itu dengan baik, layaknya anaknya sendiri.

"Oh begitu. Apa Kim Taehyung sudah tahu?"

"Tadi Jimin Hyung sudah mengiriminya pesan, Hyung. Mungkin akan tiba tak lama lagi"

"Kau santai sekali"

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana Hyung?" tanya Jungkook sambil terkekeh.

"Heum, iya juga sih. Jungkookie sudah besar sekarang" ujar Suga sambil mengacak rambut Jungkook pelan.

Jungkook yang rambutnya jadi berantakan itu hanya mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya kesal.

-*123*-

Taehyung yang mendapat kiriman pesan dari Jimin itu girang bukan main. Langsung saja ia melempar semua berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani, sama sekali tidak mengindahkannya.

"Mau kemana, sajangnim?" tanya sang sekertaris heran.

"Ada urusan penting. Kirimkan saja berkas ini ke apartemenku. Aku harus pergi sekarang" jawab Taehyung cepat.

"Maksudnya anda tidak kembali hari ini?" tanya sang sekertaris lagi.

"Ya, aku langsung pulang. Minggir jangan ganggu"

"Tapi sajangnim, nanti setelah makan siang ada rapat penting dengan-"

"Suruh siapa saja menggantikanku, bilang aku sibuk" potong Taehyung bahkan sebelum sang sekertaris menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Taehyung yang merasa kesal akan kecerewetan sekertarisnya itupun langsung pergi setelah menemukan kunci mobilnya. Tak mengindahkan sama sekali raut wajah nelangsa sang sekertaris.

"Mau kemana Kim Taehyung?"

"Ada hal penting yang harus kuurus, Appa"

Ya, ini di lobi. Tak sengaja Tuan besar Kim alias sang ayah dari Kim Taehyung yang barusaja datang dari rapat di luar kantor itu berpapasan dengannya. Kalau sang ayah sudah menyebut namanya, maka Taehyung tidak akan memanggil 'sajangnim' atau sebutan formal lainnya.

"Kenapa sumringah sekali wajahmu, sepenting apa memang?" rupanya Tuan besar Kim belum rela melepasnya.

"Sangat penting, Appa. Aku harus cepat" ujar Taehyung.

"Apa lebih penting dari Kookie?"

"Tidak lebih penting, tapi sama pentingnya"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Taehyungpun segera kabur. Ya memang dia belum mengatakan pada orang tuanya mengenai Jungkook. Apalagi Taehyung tinggal terpisah dari mereka. Jadi lebih mudah untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

Ia akan memberitahukannya kepada sang orang tua setelah mendapat kepastian.

Setelah berada di mobil, tentu saja Taehyung langsung meluncur ke tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada. Ia melajukan mobil mahalnya itu dengan cepat. Bersyukur karena jalanan lancar tanpa macet melanda.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, akhirnya Taehyung tiba di lokasi. Tempat itu berada di perumahan yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari kantor Taehyung tadi.

Baru akan melangkah menuju kerumunan orang sedang syuting, matanya tak sengaja bertumpu pada bayi yang tengah berlari ke arah jalanan. Di belakangnya nampak wanita paruh baya mengejarnya.

Taehyung melotot, mengamati lebih dalam dan meneliti. Ya, ia tidak salah. Itu anaknya.

Langsung saja Taehyung ikut berlari mengejar sang bayi yang larinya lumayan cepat dibanding besar tubuhnya yang gemuk itu.

"Hei"

Berhasil. Taehyung dapat menghentikan langkah kecil bayinya. Dan dengan mudah ia membalik badan si bayi untuk berhadapan dengannya.

Benar-benar fotokopi dirinya.

Taehyung meneliti setiap inchi bagian tubuh sang bayi, mulai dari ujung rambut hingga kaki beralaskan sepatu sang bayi. Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan kehadiran bayi ini dalam hidupnya. Bayinya sudah sebesar ini dan ia baru mengetahui keberadaannya.

Shit.

Taehyung mengatai dirinya sendiri bodoh. Mengumpat untuk dirinya sendiri. Menyesali hidupnya yang baru merasakan perubahan status dirinya. Seorang ayah. Taehyung sendiri masih ragu akan panggilan itu untuknya. Sepantas apa dia berani sekali menyebut dirinya sendiri ayah.

"Penculik!"

Teriakan Bibi Yeon berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung.

"'Eh, saya bukan penculik" ujar Taehyung.

Buru-buru dia melepas pegangan tangannya dari tubuh gempal sang bayi, yang langsung saja digendong oleh Bibi Yeon.

"Kalau anda bukan penculik lalu apa?! Anda seenaknya saja memegang bayi ini, pasti anda mau membawanya pergi kan?! Ah, saya sering mendengar kasus penculikan anak, lalu anda akan menjualnya ke pasar gelap dan menjual organ tubuhnya! Mengerikan! Pergi!" Bibi Yeon meluapkan kemarahannya pada orang yang ia anggap penculik anak itu. Mengungkap kekhawatirannya akan sang bayi yang ia asuh itu.

Taehyung melongo seketika. Baru kali ini ia dianggap penculik. Apalagi penculik anaknya sendiri. Hell. Untuk apa?! Apa penampilannya yang benar-benar formal ini dapat dikategorikan sebagai penculik?!

"Sudah saya bilang saya bukan penculik" ujar Taehyung lagi.

"Mana ada penculik yang mengaku!"

Emosi Taehyung sudah berada di puncak kepala rasanya. Tapi ia harus bersabar. Ini memang salahnya juga yang tiba-tiba memegang sang bayi tanpa izin.

"Bibi Yeon ada apa?!"

Sosok lelaki cantik muncuk karena teriakan Bibi Yeon.

"Jungkook, ada penculik yang mau mengambil Mika" lapor Bibi Yeon sambil menunjuk ke arah orang yang ia curigai sebagai penculik itu.

Lelaki cantik bernama Jungkook itu sontak menoleh ke arah orang yang disangka penculik oleh Bibi Yeon. Dan seketika itu juga ia tertawa.

"Jangan hanya tertawa Kook, katakan pada Bibi ini kalau aku bukan penculik" ujar Taehyung dengan nada putus asanya.

"Jangan sok kenal kau penculik!"

"Astaga, aku bukan penculik!"

"Sekali penculik, tetap penculik!"

"Bibi cantik, aku bukan penculik!"

"Mana ada penculik yang-"

"Sudah Bibi Yeon. Dia bukan penculik. Ahahaha perutku astaga"

Sebelum makin parah, Jungkookpun menyudahi perdebatan yang menurutnya sia-sia itu. Ya, walaupun baginya itu juga merupakan hiburan.

"Kau menganalnya, Kook?" tanya Bibi Yeon.

Jungkook mengangguk, " Ya, dia ayahnya Mika, Bi" ujarnya.

"Apa?! Penculik ini?!"

"Aku bukan penculik!"

-*123*-

Setelah perdebatan tak penting antara Bibi Yeon dan Taehyung mengenai identitas 'penculik' itu, akhirnya mereka menuju ke ruang rias Jimin. Ya, karena ruangan Jimin yang priviasinya sangat privasi.

Kedua mata tajam Taehyung tak berhentinya menatap bayi besarnya. Bayi itu kini bermain dengan alat make up Jimin, ditemani Bibi Yeon tentunya.

"Sudah melihatnya kan?" Jungkook membuka keheningan diantara mereka.

Mata Taehyung sontak beralih pada Jungkook. Mengabaikan bayinya yang kini tengah memakai bedak.

"Ya, dia tumbuh dengan sehat" ujar Taehyung.

"Dan akan selalu begitu walau tanpa dirimu"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Taehyung menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook. Di ruangan itu hanya ada Taehyung, Jungkook, Bibi Yeon dan Mika. Sang pemilik ruangan sudah memberi izin mereka, memberi mereka privasi. Sedangkan Suga? Entah dia dimana.

"Maksudku? Tentu saja kau tahu benar apa maksudku Kim Taehyung. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya kan" jawab Jungkook dengan senyumnya yang jelas ia paksakan.

"Kau mau memisahkan kami?"

Nyut~

Jungkook sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Pertanyaan Taehyung sangat menusuknya.

"Awalnya tidak, tapi..."

Jungkook ragu akan mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Tapi kenapa? Katakan, Kim Jungkook"

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook!"

"Terserahmu. Katakan alasannya"

Jungkook memilin baju yang ia kenakan. Apa ia harus jujur akan perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang? Mungkin iya.

"Setelah melihat kalian bersama, aku takut" seiring dengan ucapannya yang semakin pelan saja.

"Hei, kau takut apa? Katakan" Taehyung yang tidak begitu jelas mendengarnya itupun mulai mendekat.

"Aku takut kau mengambilnya" akhirnya Jungkook mengatakannya.

Taehyung melongo akan ucapan lelaki cantiknya itu. Tidak percaya akan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Kau pikir aku sebejat itu? Sebrengsek itu?" ya hal itulah yang mengusiknya.

Jungkook tidak percaya padanya. Itulah yang berputar-putar dalam benak Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook semakin memilin pakaiannya, bahkan ia tidak menatap balik ke arah Taehyung. Tatapannya memang ke depan, namun entah kearah mana maniknya tertuju itu.

"Hah~ sekarang aku yakin satu hal. Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku"

Nyut~

Perasaan tak enak menjalar ke hati dan pikiran Jeon Jungkook.

"Ah, salah. Mungkin dari dulu, dari awal kau memang tak pernah mencintaiku. One side love? Menyedihkan sekali dirimu Kim Taehyung"

Jungkook mulai berkaca-kaca.

'Itu tidak benar!'

"Terserah padamu, tapi yang jelas Kim Mika tetaplah anakku. Mau kau menyangkalnya sekalipun, darahku mengalir dalam dirinya" Taehyungpun berdiri.

Kemudian iapun melangkah menuju Mika yang sudah berbaur dengan bedak, putih dimana-mana. Bahkan bajunya juga sudah tidak dapat dikatakan bersih.

"Papa akan kembali. Pasti" ujarnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terdiam itu.

Sepeninggalan Taehyung, Bibi Yeon beserta Mika di gendongannya itupun menghampiri Jungkook yang tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali itu.

"Jungkookie, gwenchana?" tanya Bibi Yeon khawatir.

Ya, daritadi ia juga mendengar perbincangan orang tua Mika itu. Bagaimana tidak, mereka masih berada di ruangan yang sama.

Jungkookpun menoleh ke arah Bibi Yeon. Dapat Bibi Yeon lihat air mata yang sudah mengalir dari pelupuk mata Jungkook itu.

Ya, Jungkook menangis. Pertahanannya runtuh seketika.

"Mama" Mika yang melihat 'ibu'nya menangis itu juga ikut merasa sedih.

Tangan gembil bayi itu mengusap pelan pipi Jungkook yang basah.

"Maafkan Mama karena menangis di depan Mika" lirih Jungkook disela tangisnya.

Bibi Yeon hanya bisa mengusap punggung Jungkook yang bergetar.

"Kita pulang saja ya" ucap Bibi Yeon yang dijawab dengan anggukkan.

-*123*-


	10. Chapter 10

Mika berguling-guling di atas karpet itu. Menggelindingkan tubuh montoknya mengikuti arah bola yang Suga lempar. Ia bisa merasakan menjadi bola jika seperti itu pikirnya.

"Hyung, Mikie kenapa?" tanya Jungkook yang baru saja selesai mandi, mandi malam.

"Dia mendalami perannya sebagai bola, Kook" jawab Suga enteng.

Jungkook segera menangkap bayi besarnya itu, kemudian mendudukkannya.

"Nanti Mikie pusing, Sayang" ujarnya sambil menoel hidung mancung bayinya.

"Mama"

Mika menerjang tubuh Jungkook dengan tidak perperike-Jungkook-an, membuat sang 'ibu' terjungkal ke belakang.

"Hyung" panggil Jungkook yang mengangkat-angkat tinggi Mika keatas dengan posisi tidurannya. Yah, pastinya tidak ringan.

"Hmm" gumam Suga sambil menonton TV.

"Aku takut, Hyung"

"Karena?"

Walaupun fokus pada layar TV, namun pendengarannya akan menyimak apa yang Jungkook katakan. Hei, tayangan di TV hanyalah kartun biasa saja, tidak perlu sungguh-sungguh.

"Membuatnya marah" cicit Jungkook pelan.

Suga mematikan TV dengan sekali pencet remot. Kemudian mengambil alih Mika dari atas perut Jungkook, menyuruh sang lelaki manis itu duduk.

"Lalu apa? Kau mau minta maaf karena berkata begitu? Kau mau bilang padanya kalau apa yang ia katakan salah? Membenarkan kalau kau mencintainya begitu?" Suga mendudukkan Mika di pangkuannya, memberinya snack agar bayi itu diam.

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Aku hanya takut dia mengambil anakku Hyung. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa anakku" Jungkook kini menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk.

Suga paham akan ketakutan Jungkook. Walau ia baru mengetahui Kim Taehyung ini, ia tahu kalau Kim Taehyung tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Suga paham akan kegelisahan yang Jungkook rasakan.

"Kook, kurasa kau tidak perlu takut begitu. Kalau memang tujuannya adalah mengambil Mika, ia akan melakukannya dari kemarin saat kau memberitahu keberadaan Mika. Bahkan saat Mika berada di hadapannya sekalipun ia tak ada niat untuk mengambilnya bukan?" Suga kini mendekat, ia mengelus rambut tebal Jungkook pelan.

Jungkook memikirkan ucapan Suga. Membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Hyungnya itu. Namun perasaan takut itu tak serta merta menghilang begitu saja.

"Asalkan dia tidak menyakiti Mika, bukankah sudah cukup?"

Jungkook mendongak, menatap ke arah Suga.

"Aku yakin kau sudah pernah melihat tatapan tuan Kim itu pada Mika. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sayang, Hyung. Itu tatapan sayang"

Jungkook kembali mengingat bagaimana saat kedua ayah-anak yang terikat hubungan darah itu bertemu. Jungkook pasti tidak salah akan ucapannya.

"Kau ibunya Mika, dan Kim Taehyung adalah ayahnya Mika. Kalau kau memberikan kasih sayangmu kepada Mika, bukankah tidak adil untuknya hanya dapat melihatnya dari kejauhan saja? Semua orang tua pasti memiliki kasih sayang dan perhatian yang sama pada anaknya, Kook. Apalagi tuan Kim itu sudah melewatkan satu setengah tahun kehidupan Mika di dunia ini. Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau berada di posisinya?"

Suga bukannya membela Kim Taehyung. Dia hanya menyampaikan apa yang ada di benaknya saja. Ya, menurutnya kali ini Jungkook yang egois. Ia hanya ingin Jungkook membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Apa pernah Taehyung menolak keberadaan Mika, dulu ataupun sekarang?" Suga kembali bertanya.

Walaupun tetap diam saja, Jungkook mendengar setiap ucapan yang Suga katakan. Ia mengingat kebahagiaannya saat masih kecil, mendapat kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua yang begitu ia hormati. Kemudian maniknya menatap ke arah Mika, bayinya yang tengah memakan snacknya dengan serius. Sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Jungkook membenarkan kalau Taehyung tidak pernah menolak keberadaan bayinya. Bahkan saat ia pergi dulu, Taehyung tidak tahu kalau Mika sudah hidup di tubuhnya. Andai dia berani jujur saat itu, mungkin hidupnya akan berbeda.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan Jeon Jungkook?!' batinnya menolak pemikirannya sendiri.

"Hyung"

"Hmm"

"Tae Hyung tidak akan mengambilnya?"

"Tidak, Kook. Kalau dia berani melakukannya, akan kupotong habis rambutnya hingga botak saat itu juga"

Jungkook terkekeh akan jawaban Suga. Hyungnya ini bisa saja membuatnya tertawa pada saat-saat seperti ini.

"Oh ya Hyung" Jungkook kembali bersua.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Sepertinya Jimin Hyung tertarik padamu"

"Ha?"

-*123*-

Keesokan harinya, Jungkook tidak berniat membawa Mika ke lokasi syuting. Namun karena jadwalnya Suga adalah siang hari, maka pagi ini ia bisa santai mencuci pakaian Mika.

Sedangkan Mika dan Suga masih terlelap dalam mimpi di kamar Suga. Ya, tadi malam Suga membawa bayinya itu ke kamarnya. Jungkook sendiri tak masalah, karena Mika juga tidak keberatan tidur bersama ahjussinya itu.

Saat menjemur pakaian Mika di luar, maniknya menangkap sebuah mobil yang terparkir rapi di depan rumah mereka. Jungkook melihat saja siapa yang akan keluar dari mobil itu.

"Hai sayang"

Astaga, Jungkook hampir saja melempar baju basah Mika ke arah orang itu kalau saja dia tidak sayang akan pakaian puteranya sendiri.

Setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri tadi malam, Jungkook memutuskan satu hal. Membiarkan Mika mengenal ayahnya. Tapi hei, bukankah kemarin mereka bertengkar? Kenapa sekarang lelaki dengan tampang seramnya itu berlagak seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka? Bahkan apa tadi, orang itu memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan 'sayang'? Membuat Jungkook mendecih sendiri.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tuan Kim Taehyung.

"Sedang apa?" Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook yang kini kembali menyibukkan diri dengan menjemur.

"Kau buta?!" ujar Jungkook ketus.

Taehyung dengan penampilan rapinya membuat Jungkook penasaran maksud kedatangannya. Tapi ia malu untuk sekedar bertanya.

"Ckck. Pagi-pagi sudah disumpahi buta. Tega sekali sayangku ini" ujar Taehyung dengan dramatisnya.

"Siapa juga sayangmu itu?! Aku tak mengenalnya" Jungkook masih tetap dengan ucapan sok jual mahalnya.

"Ouh, begitukah? Kupikir kau mengenalnya, ternyata tidak ya" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Oh ya, kubawakan sesuatu untuk anakku. Kemana dia?" lanjut Taehyung.

"Masih tidur" jawab Jungkook singkat.

Taehyung tersenyum. Jungkook bahkan menjawab pertanyaannya saja sudah membuatnya lega, sesimpel itu. Ia takut ucapannya kemarin membuat Jungkook takut dan marah padanya, namun kekhawatirannya sia-sia. Bunnynya ini sudah dewasa sekarang.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah terburu-buru kesini sebelum bekerja agar dapat bertemu dengannya dulu" ujar Taehyung.

Jungkook akhirnya tahu maksud kedatangan Taehyung ke rumahnya. Ya, dia juga tahu jarak antara rumahnya dengan tempat Taehyung bekerja tidak bisa dikatakan dekat. Jarak antara apartemen Teahyung dengan rumahnya juga otomatis Jungkook tahu tidaklah dekat. Dan Taehyung menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar bertemu dengan bayinya. Hei, siapa yang tidak tersentuh coba?

"Ya sudah, mungkin nanti sepulang kerja atau besok aku akan datang lagi" lanjut Taehyung.

Bertemu dengan Jungkook saja mungkin sudah cukup untuknya pagi ini.

Namun sebelum benar-benar beranjak, Jungkook menahan lengannya.

"Mau kubangunkan?" cicitnya pelan.

Taehyung terkekeh. Jungkook begitu lucu di matanya kini.

"Jangan, biarkan dia tidur saja dulu" jawab Taehyung.

"Tapi... ah tunggu sebentar"

Sebelum Taehyung beranjak, Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu melesat masuk ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan cuciannya yang belum sepenuhnya ia jemur. Dan Taehyung menurut, dia hanya diam saja disitu. Sesekali ia mengagumi kelucuan pakaian Mika yang terjemur rapi itu.

Tak lama, Jungkookpun kembali.

"Hei, kenapa membawanya keluar? Ini masih dingin" Taehyung terkejut saat Jungkook keluar bersama bayi yang masih terlelap di gendongannya.

"Aku sudah mememberinya selimut" Jungkook menunjuk selimut kecil yang menggulung sang bayi dengan matanya.

Taehyung menghela nafas pasrah. Tidak paham akan tindakan yang Jungkook lakukan ini.

"Boleh aku menggendongnya?" tanya Taehyung meminta izin.

"Tentu. Tapi hati-hati, dia berat" jawab Jungkook.

Taehyung terkekeh. Sedikit membenarkan ucapan Jungkook karena Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook begitu kesusahan menggendong sang bayi plus selimutnya itu. Apalagi tubuh kecil Jungkook itu, membuat siapapun tidak percaya kalau lelaki itu adalah 'ibu' sang bayi.

Dengan hati-hati, Jungkook mengoper sang bayi kepada ayahnya. Dan Jungkook bersyukur karena bayi itu masih pulas dalam mimpinya. Sama sekali tidak terganggu akan gerakan-gerakan yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Tidak berat kok" ujar Taehyung saat sang bayi sudah berada padanya.

Taehyung memusatkan kedua matanya ke arah wajah tenang bayinya. Perasaan menyesal itu kembali masuk ke dalam hatinya. Membuatnya terpecah akan emosinya sendiri.

Hei, setelah satu setengah tahun kehidupan sang bayi, ini adalah pertama kalinya Taehyung menggendongnya. Melihat betapa tenang wajah itu, mendengar deru nafas teratur dari hidung kecilnya. Astaga Taehyung ingin menangis rasanya.

'Jangan menangis Kim Taehyung! Setidaknya jangan di depan orang-orang yang kau sayangi!' Batinnya berteriak dengan semangatnya.

"Tidak berat bagaimana?! Dia sangat gemuk" keluh Jungkook.

Taehyung terkekeh akan ucapan Jungkook itu. Walau ia menyangkal kalau bayinya itu berat, ia mengakui kalau sang bayi memang gemuk. Apalagi pipinya yang tembam itu.

"Berapa umurnya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Dua puluh depan dua minggu lagi" jawab Jungkook, kembali pada cuciannya.

"Berarti empat bulan lagi dia ulang tahun kedua? Wah, anak Papa sudah besar" ujar Taehyung sambil mengendus wajah sang bayi. Wangi ini begitu menenangkannya.

Jungkook membenarkan dengan mengangguk saja. Ia menjemur dua baju terakhir milik Mika.

"Ulang tahunnya tanggal 15" beritahu Jungkook tanpa ditanya.

"Mika mau dibelikan apa? Mobil? Rumah? Atau pulau saja?" Taehyung berkomunikasi pada bayi yang tengah tidur itu.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung tak percaya.

"Kau sinting, Kim Taehyung" gumamnya pelan.

Hei, Mobil? Bahkan duduk di kursi mobil saja ia masih membutuhkan tempat duduk khusus bayi. Rumah? Hell, hidupnya saja masih bergantung pada Jungkook. Dan pulau?! Bayi sekecil itu untuk apa pulau?! Astaga, Kim Taehyung benar-benar tidak waras.

"Kan aku ingin memberikannya hadiah yang berkesan" balas Taehyung yang mendengar gumaman Jungkook itu.

"Berikan sesuatu yang ia butuhkan dan pasti dapat ia gunakan saja, Kim Taehyung-ssi" ujar Jungkook dengan mendesis.

Taehyung mencebik, "Papa belikan taman bermain saja ya, biar Mika bisa main sepuasnya" ujarnya masih pada sang bayi.

Jungkook menepuk dahinya sendiri, kesal. Kalau membelikan mainan, dapat Jungkook pahami. Tapi, satu lahan taman bermain yang Taehyung maksud pasti setara dengan Disney land! Jungkook yakin itu. Apa ini yang disebut crazy rich yang tengah booming itu?!

"Oh ya, Papa belikan sesuatu untuk Mika" Taehyung berlari kecil ke arah mobilnya.

Jungkook sontak mengikutinya dari belakang, lengkap dengan ember kosongnya.

Dan Jungkook bersyukur akan apa yang Taehyung bawakan. Hanya mobil-mobilan yang tentunya bisa Mika naiki tanpa kursi khusus bayinya. Apalagi mobil-mobilan dengan remote control, sangat aman tentunya.

"Apa Mika mau mobil Papa saja?"

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

-*123*-

Mika yang sudah bangun itu kini tengah senang-senangnya akan mainan barunya. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan mobil-mobilan yang Taehyung berikan tadi pagi waktu sang bayi masih terlelap.

"Cana! Cana, Ma!" pekiknya senang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke depan dengan jemari mungilnya.

Jungkook yang memegang kendali itu hanya mengikuti perintah sang bayi yang sudah nyaman duduk di kursi mobilnya. Duduk tenang dengan sabuk pengaman yang mengikatnya.

"Sejak kapan ada mobil-mobilan begini, Kook?"

Suga yang baru bangun, karena teriakan histeris nan heboh sang bayi, itu terheran-heran melihat barang baru di rumahnya. Seingatnya ia tak pernah melihat mobil yang dinaiki Mika ini.

"Sejak tadi pagi Hyung" jawab Jungkook seadanya. Entahlah, Jungkook sendiri ikut terhanyut ke permainan mobil-mobilan ini.

"Siapa yang membelikannya?"

"Ayahnya Mika"

Suga yang mendengarnya melotot dan segera menghampiri Jungkook.

"Ia kemari? Kim Taehyung itu?!"

Jungkook mengangguk, kemudian menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi kepada Suga.

"Wahahaha! Gila ya dia?! Ahahaha"

Suga tak bisa tidak tertawa setelah cerita tentang mobil hingga pulau yang Taehyung ucapkan tadi pagi.

"Sinting memang orang itu Hyung" ujar Jungkook membenarkan.

"Itu artinya Kim Taehyung sayang pada Mika, Kook" ujar Suga di sela tawanya.

Astaga, Suga tak mengira akan ucapan Taun Kim Taehyung itu.

-*123*-

Oh ya, terimakasih pada yang bersedia membaca, memfollow, dan mereview #bungkuk2 🙏

Maaf atas segala typo yang tidak terkendali ini🙏


	11. Chapter 11

Dan setelah diizinkan Jungkook untuk menemui bayinya, tiap hari Taehyung rutin ke rumah itu. Khususnya pagi hari sebelum berangkat kerja, dan malam hari setelah Taehyung bekerja. Selain menemui sang bayi, tentunya Taehyung tak lupa untuk tebar pesona dan tebar benih-benih cintanya ke Jungkook. Yah, walaupun lebih banyak Jungkook hanya mengumpat dan berdecih saja. Tapi hal itu sudah cukup bagi Taehyung karena Jungkook mau merespon dirinya.

Dan sudah seminggu ini Taehyung bolak-balik apartemen-rumah Jungkook dan Suga-Kantor-rumah Jungkook dan Suga-apartemen dan berputar seperti itu terus. Jungkook bahkan pernah menyuruh Taehyung datang ke rumahnya seminggu dua kali saja, namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Tuan Kim. Bukan apa-apa, Jungkook merasa kasihan saja. Kalau ada apa-apa di jalan karena Taehyung kecapekan kan dirinya juga merasa bersalah.

Seminggu ini Taehyung juga mati-matian mengajarkan bayinya agar memanggil 'Papa', nun nihil. Mika hanya mengernyit dan berlari ke Mamanya saja. Hei, Taehyung hanya bertemu Mika yang 'membuka mata'nya pada malam hari. Setiap Taehyung pagi-pagi datang, bayinya selalu saja masih bergelung mesra dengan gulingnya.

"Hei apa yang kalu lakukan?!" teriakan itu berhasil membuyarkan Jungkook dari dunia skripnya.

Jungkook yang tengah fokus mendalami skrip di tangannya itupun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Ya, itu teriakan Suga Hyungnya

"Ah, maaf aku tidak sengaja" sosok di depannya itu terlihat menunduk.

Jungkookpun menghampiri Suga. Ya, teriakan tadi bukan hanya menarik perhatian Jungkook saja, namun hampir semua staff yang berada di sekitar sana juga ikut melihat. Ada juga yang mendekat ingin tahu masalahnya apa.

"Ada apa Hyung?" tanya Jungkook.

"Wanita ini sengaja menumpahkan kopi panasnya padaku, Kook. Aish!" jawab Suga dengan wajah kesalnya.

Jungkook melihat baju yang Suga kenakan memang benar terdapat noda kopi yang cukup banyak di bagian depannya. Sangat kontras terlihat karena baju yang digunakan Suga berwarna biru muda.

"Aku tidak sengaja, maaf" ujar wanita yang 'dituduh' Suga sengaja itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan musuh bebuyutan Suga, Hyun Kimi.

Kimi menunduk nampak bersalah, sambil memainkan gelas yang Jungkook yakin tadinya berisi kopi panas itu.

"Kau pasti sengaja kan?! Jangan berpura-pura seperti itu! Membuatku muak saja!" ujar Suga dengan penuh amarah.

Sedangkan Kimi hanya menggumankan kata 'maaf' sambil menunduk, tak berani menatap ke arah Suga.

Jungkook dapat melihat banyak pasang mata tertuju ke arah mereka. Dan tak sedikit yang berbisik-bisik. Jungkook yang merasa situasi akan makin runyam kalau dibiarkan terus, maka segera mengamb suara.

"Kita bersihkan saja, Hyung bajumu. Aku bawakan baju ganti kok, tenang saja" ujar Jungkook menengahi.

"Sial, awas saja kau wanita bedebah" dan Jungkookpun segera menarik Suga sebelum sumpah serapah dan umpatan Suga lebih buruk lagi.

"Wah, kejam sekali"

"Padahal Kimi-ssi sudah meminta maaf dengan tulus"

"Padahal kan Kimi-ssi sudah bilang kalau tidak sengaja"

"Hei, mana ada pria memperlakukan wanita seperti itu"

"Artis tak terkenal saja sudah sombong sekali"

"Kau dengar tadi, ia tak segan-segan mengumpat di depan banyak orang. Apalagi pada Kimi-ssi. Memangnya siapa dia"

Setelah Suga dan Jungkook pergi, bisikan yang tadinya pelan kini berubah menjadi ejekan yang dapat didengar siapapun yang berada disana.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Kimi-ssi?"

"Ah iya, saya baik-baik saja. Saya hanya merasa bersalah sudah membuat Suga-ssi marah seperti itu, apalagi saya tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi panas ke bajunya. Saya merasa bersalah sekali" ujar Kimi sambil mendongak.

"Kan anda tidak sengaja dan anda sudah minta maaf, sudahlah tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu" salah satu staff menimpali.

"Tapi saya-"

"Hei ada apa ini ramai-ramai?"

-*123*-

Jungkook melipat baju Suga yang telah ia bersihkan dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung plastik yang telah ia siapkan. Sedangkan Suga sendiri masih mengganti bajunya.

"Hh~ terjadi lagi" gumam Jungkook pelan.

"Apanya, Kook?" tanya Suga dari bilik kamar mandi, sudah berganti pakaian.

Jungkook menatap kesal ke arah Suga.

"Bisa tidak sih Hyung tahan emosi?! Capek tahu kalau gini terus" ujar Jungkook sedikit membentak.

Suga yang malas berdebat itu hanya mengorek telinganya malas.

"Dia yang memancing duluan sih" jawab Suga datar sambil mencuci tangannya.

"Tapi Hyung bisa kan jangan ditanggapi. Diamkan dia saja kalau itu membuat Hyung marah" Jungkook masih kesal akan tindakan Suga tadi.

Suga memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudah kudiamkan berkali-kali, tapi dia cari masalah terus denganku" ujar Suga.

Jungkook masih menatap tajam nan kesal ke arah Suga, walaupun Suga sendiri sama sekali tak menatap ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi" ujar Suga dengan malas.

Tangan Suga mencengkram lembut kedua bahu kecil Jungkook, memberikannya senyuman hangatnya.

"Jangan marah dong, nanti nggak cantik lagi" ujarnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku laki-laki Hyung! Aku tampan!"

Dan berhasil, Jungkook membalas perkataannya. Mudah sekali membuat Jungkook teralihkan begini. Membuat Suga gemas saja.

"Iya, iya. Tampan" ujar Suga.

Kemudian mereka pun melenggang keluar dari toilet. Kembali ke tempat mereka.

"Hei, kudengar kau membuat masalah?" kini penata rambut serta penata rias Suga membuka suaranya.

"Aku malas membahasnya, Noona. Bikin emosi saja" jawab Suga datar.

Jungkook tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Noona itu dan lebih memilih mengecek ponselnya. Satu pesan masuk dan langsung ia buka.

 _From : Jimin Hyung_

 _Suga kenapa?_

Sudah Jungkook tebak siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Astaga, mereka berada di satu lokasi. Kenapa Jimin tidak bertanya langsung pada Suga dan malah bertanya pada Jungkook, melalui pesan singkat lagi. Jungkook merasa kesal lagi jadinya.

 _To : Jimin Hyung_

 _Salahmu sendiri berangkat telat. Tanya sendiri pada Suga Hyung atau Kimi itu_

Ya, memang Jimin barusaja tiba di lokasi dan melihat aura tidak mengenakkan di lokasi membuat Jimin tak bisa berpikir jernih. Apalagi melihat gerombolan orang dengan Kimi sebagai pusatnya, membuat Jimin semakin penasaran.

 _From : Jimin Hyung_

 _Aku sudah dapat cerita dari Kimi dan para staff. Dan aku ingin tahu cerita dari Suga sendiri_

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. Perkembangan hubungan dua orang ini sama sekali tidak ada. Bahkan kalau dalam skala matematika, maka hubungan mereka bertambah minus tiap harinya. Ya, Jimin menyukai Suga.

 _To : Jimin Hyung_

 _Tanya saja sendiri kalau penasaran, Hyung_

Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Jungkook yang menjadi perantara informasi Jimin. Tiap hari tak lupa ia mengirim pesan pada Jungkook sekedar bertanya apa Suga sudah tidur atau belum. Hell, sangat tidak penting untuk Jungkook.

Dan Jungkook memutuskan tidak membalas pesan singkat Jimin lagi hari ini. Terlalu kesal untuknya hari ini. Ia butuh refreshing. Mungkin sepulangnya dari lokasi, Jungkook akan membeli ice cream dan snack banana di minimarket. Ya, camilan favorit Jungkook. Apalagi saat moodnya sedang jelek-jeleknya begini.

-*123*-

Setelah membeli sekantung snack dan ice cream, Jungkookpun pulang. Dia ke minimarket dekat rumah mereka sendirian yang dapat ia tempuh dengan jalan kaki. Hei, ia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus ditemani kemana-mana.

Dan sebuah mobil sudah terparkir rapi di kediamannya saat ia sudah sampai di depan rumah. Jungkook sudah hafal mobil siapa itu, dan ia tidak memusingkannya sama sekali.

Dengan langkah riang, karena ice cream dan snack sudah ia beli, Jungkookpun memasuki rumahnya.

"Paa paaa"

Jungkook menjatuhkan kantung plastiknya saat yang menyambutnya adalah suara bayinya yang menggemaskan itu.

Apa ia tidak salah dengar tadi?

Dan reaksi yang tidak jauh berbeda juga ditunjukkan oleh lelaki tampan yang ada di depan sang bayi.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kookie?" suara Suga membuyarkan keheningan itu.

Tarhyung, sang pria tampan itu membalikkan badannya ke arah Jungkook. Terlihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau mendengarnya, Kook? Dia memanggilku!"

Jungkook dengan slowmotionnya mengambil kantung plastik yang terjatuh miliknya itu dan berjalan mendekat.

"Anak pintar" ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut tebal sang bayi.

-*123*-

Taehyung senyum-senyum sendiri di dalam mobilnya. Ia tak menyangka hari ini telah tiba juga. Hari dimana anaknya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'papa' untuk pertama kalinya. Dan rasanya Taehyung tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Sungguh menakjubkan. Tak bisa digambarkan bagaimana membucahnya perasaan di dada Taehyung saat ini.

Suara cempreng namun keras khas bayinya itu terngiang-ngiang terus di telinga Taehyung. Membuat memori tersendiri di otaknya. Menggeser banyak memori tak penting yang membuatnya lelah seharian. Astaga, Taehyung senang sekali rasanya.

"Aku menginap di apartemen Jimin Hyung saja" gumamnya berseri-seri.

Dia ingin segera menceritakan pengalaman terbaiknya pada hyungnya itu. Tak sabar untuk esok hari agar bisa bertemu dengan sang buah hati lagi.

Ya, memang apartemen Jimin sudah menjadi rumah keduanya. Melebihi rumah orang tuanya sendiri bagi Taehyung. Ia nyaman berada disana. Ia sering menginap disana, khususnya saat senang sekali atau sedih sekali.

Hidup sendiri selama dua tahun ini membuat Taehyung sedikit kesepian memang. Tentu saja ia yang sebelumnya sudah terbiasa hidup berdua, harus beradaptasi hidup sendirian lagi.

"Andaikan Kookie dan Mikie disana pasti indah sekali" gumam Taehyung sambil meringis pelan.

Apartemennya memiliki dua kamar. Satu kamar utama dan satu kamar tamu. Dan yang Taehyung pakai selama dua tahun ini adalah kamar tamu. Entahlah, hingga sekarang ia belum cukup kuat menerima kenyataan pahit yang mengharuskannya hidup sendiri lagi di apartemen itu. Kamar utama hanya akan mengingatkannya pada masa indah itu, dan Taehyung selalu sedih dibuatnya.

-*123*-

Jungkook memakan ice creamnya dengan semangat. Sedangkan Mika memakan snack yang dibeli 'ibu'nya tadi dengan khidmat.

"Makan terus, nanti gendut loh" ujar Suga.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tuh, Mikie jangan makan terus. Udah gendut juga" uajr Jungkook melempar ejekan kepada bayinya.

Mika yang tidak terima itu balas mengomeli Jungkook dengan bahasa bayinya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk saja seolah mengerti.

"Mama akal!" omel Mika di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hei, Mama tidak nakal. Mikie yang nakal" balas Jungkook tak mau kalah.

"Miki ga akal! Mama akal!"

Yah, untungnya kali ini ucapan Mika dapat dimengerti. Walau sebenarnya masih kurang benar pengucapannya, yang penting dapat dimengerti. Itu saja. Titik.

"Iya Mama yang nakal, Miki nggak nakal" Suga lagi-lagi harus menengahi perdebatan tak penting antara ibu-anak yang saling memperebutkan gelar 'anak nakal' itu.

Suga cukup heran. Jungkook dapat dengan tenang menengahi bila ia dan orang lain tengah bertengkar. Tapi Jungkook sendiri suka sekali mengganggu anaknya itu, berdebat hingga sang anak marah dan memukul-mukul apa saja di dekatnya. Suga hanya dapat menggeleng pasrah saja. Keman sifat dewasa Jungkook tadi saat di lokasi?

"Kook, kau senang tidak?" Suga mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mika sudah disogok snack, jadi dia kembali tenang.

Jungkook yang menikmati ice creamnya itu mengerutkan keningnya lucu.

"Senang kenapa, Hyung?" tanyanya.

"Mikie memanggil Taehyung 'Papa'. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Jungkook terdiam, kemudian menatap lama ke arah ice creamnya.

"Entahlah Hyung. Aku hanya bangga saja pada Mikie" jawabnya akhirnya.

"Kau juga melihat ekspresi Taehyung tadi kan? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jungkook kembali mengingat adegan yang membuatnya syok tadi.

"Dia terlihat sangat menantikannya Hyung, kulihat matanya juga berkaca-kaca" ujar Jungkook menerawang.

"Entahlah aku juga ikut senang melihatnya" lanjutnya.

Suga tersenyum penuh arti. Namun Suga yakin kalau Jungkook masih belum menerima Taehyung seutuhnya lagi. Jadi ia hanya memancing-mancing saja, berharap Jungkook bisa membaca dan mengerti isi hatinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan? Mumpung libur" usul Suga.

"Jalan-jalan kemana Hyung?"

"Eum, double date mungkin?" Ujar Suga sedikit ragu-ragu.

Jungkook mencerna ucapan Suga barusan.

"Maksud Hyung doubel itu siapa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Kau dengan Taehyung, aku dengan Mika. Pas kan?" ujar Suga akhirnya.

Jungkook membelalak tak percaya akan ucapan Suga.

"Tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah terjadi" tolaknya mentah-mentah.

Jungkook mendecih akan usulan konyol yang Suga sampaikan itu. Enak saja Suga dengan Mika. Dimana letak 'date'nya coba? Lagipula ia juga tidak mau jalan-jalan dengan tuan Kim itu. Big No.

"Yah, besok kan mumpung libur. Dan Taehyung juga libur kan kalau Minggu? Pas sekali membangun ikatan orang tua dan anak. Kau tidak mau Mika berjalan-jalan dengan kedua orang tuanya?" Suga yang belum menyerah itu mengompor-kompori.

"Tidak. Tidak ada membangun ikatan dengan cara jalan-jalan. Menghabiskan waktu bermain di rumah saja sudah cukup" Jungkook tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Yah, mana seru kalau di rumah saja. Dan hei, ada lokasi rekreasi baru yang kudengar. Dan itu gratis" Suga kini membujuk Jungkook dengan embel-embel 'gratis'. Slogan ibu-ibu sih menurutnya.

Jungkook sedikit tertarik mendengarnya.

"Ya sudah kita berempat. Aku, Hyung, Mika, dan Bibi Yeon saja. Biasanya kan juga begitu" ujar Jungkook masih kukuh tidak mau bersama Taehyung.

"Kau tidak kasihan pada Bibi Yeon. Harusnya besok beliau bisa menghabiskan waktu liburnya bersama keluarganya. Waktu yang sangat berharga"

Suga tidak menyerah akan bujukan mautnya itu.

"Tapi kalau tidak ada Bibi Yeon, Mika bagaimana?" ngeri Jungkook sendiri.

Sudahkan Jungkook katakan kalau 'pawang' Mika itu Bibi Yeon? Karena Bibi Yeon yang lebih menyeramkan ketimbang Jungkook sendiri.

Kalau di rumah sih, Jungkook bisa tangani sendiri. Entahlah Mika lebih 'anteng' kalau di rumah. Walau masih tetap nakal sih.

"Makanya kita butuh bala bantuan, Kook. Kurasa ayahnya Mika bisa membantu" ujar Suga.

Di tengah pergulatan batinnya, sebuah ide muncul di kepala Jungkook.

"Baiklah, asal dengan Jimin Hyung juga" ujarnya.

"Ha?!"

-*123*-

Taehyung dan Jimin kini berpelukan atas keberhasilan Taehyung yang berhasil dipanggil 'papa' oleh anaknya sendiri itu. Sebenarnya Jimin risih, sangat risih, akan pelukan yang ia dapatkan. Tapi melihat kebahagiaan sang adik sepupu itu, membuatnya diam saja Taehyung memeluknya begitu.

"Astaga Hyung! Aku senang sekali!"

Entah keberapa kalinya Jimin mendengar kalimat itu malam ini. Dan ia hanya meng'iya'kan saja. Mengikuti alur kebahagiaan sang adik sepupu. Ya, setelah dua tahun tak merasakan kebahagiaannya, Jimin kini bersyukur Taehyung kembali menjadi si 'alien idiot'.

Sebuah getaran pada ponselnya, membuat Jimin melirik ponsel yang ada di meja pendek di depannya.

'Siapa malam-malam begini mengirim pesan?'

Ya, pesan itu didapatkan dari ponsel yang ia bawa terus. Ponsel khususnya.

Dengan susah payah, Jimin meraih ponsel itu. Yah, Taehyung masih memeluknya erat, berpindahpun butuh perjuangan bagi Jimin.

 _From : Jungkookie 🐰_

 _Hyung, Suga Hyung mengajakmu dan Tae Hyung untuk berlibur besok. Kita liburan berlima, aku, Suga Hyung, Mika, kau, dan Taehyung Hyung. Jemput kami besok pagi ya_

Setelah membaca pesan itu dalam hati, Jimin reflek melepaskan pengangannya pada sang ponsel khususnya itu. Untungnya ponsel pintar itu dilengkapi case yang super kuat, sehingga tidak melukai sang ponsel.

Mendapati Jimin yang tidak biasa itu, Taehyungpun melepas pelukannya. Menatap sang saudara heran.

"Ada apa Hyung?" tanyanya.

"Kau coba baca pesan di ponselku, Tae" jawab Jimin masih dibawah alam sadarnya. Tidak mengingat kalau dengan teganya ia telah menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai.

Tehyung yang tidak mengerti itupun hanya menuruti permintaan Hyungnya itu.

Dan hal sama terulang kembali. Naas sekali ponsel pintar Jimin itu. Terjatuh dua kali dalam jeda waktu kurang dari semenit. Heol.

-*123*-

Makasih pada yg baca, favorite, follow, dan rewiew. #bungkuk2


	12. Chapter 12

Suga sudah tertidur di kursi penumpangnya. Hari terlalu pagi baginya untuk bangun. Ia masih mengantuk. Sama halnya dengan Mika yang tengah tertidur lemas di kursi bayinya. Berbeda dengan ketiga orang lainnya yang cukup tegang itu.

Jimin berada di kemudi, tepat di sebelah Suga yang masih tidur. Sedangkan di kursi belakang ada Jungkook dan Taehyung yang terpisah oleh Mika dan kursi bayinya.

Rasanya Jungkook ingin berpura-pura tidur saja untuk mengusir kegugupannya ini. Tapi matanya tak mau terpejam. Membuatnya hanya menengok ke kaca, melihat pemandangan di luar. Ia mengutuk Suga Hyungnya yang mengatur posisi ini. Ia yakin Suga sengaja biar Ia bisa dekat dengan Taehyung.

Walaupum begitu, kesengajaan Suga ini berdampak cukup buruk bagi Jimin yang lumayan susah fokus menyetir itu. Bagaimana tidak, biasanya ia hanya menghindar saja, tapi kini ia berada tepat di sebelahnya, tak bisa kabur-kaburan lagi.

"Kau menyiapkan bekal, Kook?" tanya Jimin mengusir keheningan, lebih tepatnya kegugupan luar biasanya.

"Tidak. Sejak kapan aku bisa memasak, Hyung?" jawab Jungkook santai, masih memandang ke luar jendela.

"Ah, benar juga ya. Kukira setelah menjadi 'ibu', kau jadi bisa tiba-tiba jago masak begitu"

"Mustahil Hyung. Tapi aku membuat kue dan makanan untuk Mikie. Yah, setidaknya aku bisa memasak untuk anakku sendiri"

"Yakin bisa dimakan memang? Ahaha"

Jimin suka sekali menggoda Jungkook begini. Dapat Jimin lihat dari kaca(apaan si namanya lupa), Taehyung yang memandang ke arah Mika yang sedang terlelap. Sekali-kali tangannya akan menyentuh wajah, maupun tangan Mika yang terbungkus selimut itu.

Jimin yakin Jungkook juga bisa melihatnya. Namun Jungkook membiarkannya saja, membuat Jimin tersenyum senang.

"Ah, sudah sampai" ujar Jimin.

"Bangunkan Suga Hyung, Hyung. Dia susah sekali dibangunkan" Jungkook memberi perintah kepada Jimin.

Jimin yang awalnya sudah kembali hidup karena obrolan singkatnya dengan Jungkook itupun kembali kaku.

"Aku? Bagaimana caranya?" Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Itu urusanmu, hihihi" Jungkook sama sekali tak membantu, ia malah cekikikan sendiri.

Jungkook sibuk melepas pengaman pada bayinya yang masih tidur itu, sedangkan Taehyung hanya memperhatikannya saja.

"Bawakan tasnya, Tae Hyung" pinta Jungkook setelah berhasil memindahkan Mika ke pelukannya.

Hei, bukankah Jungkook mengajak dua manusia ini untuk membantunya menjaga Mika? Tindakannya sudah benar kan menyuruh-nyuruh Taehyung begitu?

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Jimin masih kaku. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membangunkan Suga.

Pelan-pelan, Jimin memiringkan badannya menghadap ke lelaki putih bersih itu. Melihat wajahnya sedekat ini membuat Jimin meneguk air liurnya sendiri, ingin khilaf mungkin.

Sebelah tangan Jimin menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Suga pelan dan lembut, seakan lengann itu bisa hancur kalau ia keras sedikit saja.

"Suga, bangun" bisiknya kelewat lirih.

Jungkook yang melihatnya menepuk pelan dahinya sendiri. Apa ini yang orang maksud dengan kiasan 'bucin' itu?

"Mana bisa bangun akalu begitu, Hyung" desisnya kesal.

"Titip sebentar" Jungkook memindahkan Mika ke gendongan Taehyung, kemudian berjalan ke pintu sebelah Suga, membukanya kasar.

"Hyung bangun Hyung!" Jungkook menepuk-nepuk pipi lumayan gembil nan putih mulus milik Suga.

"Hei, jangan keras-keras. Nanti kalau merah bagaimana?!" Jimin tak terima melihat Suga diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jungkook.

"Kalau tidak begini tak akan bangun, Hyung" ujar Jungkook santai.

Jimin yang akan kembali protes itu, tak jadi bersuara karena Suga sudah bangun. Ya, benar-benar bangun sepenuhnya.

Mata kucingnya menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook, pelaku penamparan dirinya.

"Sudah sampai ini, Hyung" ujar Jungkook sambil berjalan menjauh, sebelum Suga mengamuk padanya.

Suga pun melihat sekelilingnya. Dan saat menoleh ke samping, ia cukup kaget mendapati wajah Jimin yang menatap ke arahnya juga.

"Ayo turun" Ujar Jimin sok cool sambil keluar mobil.

Menatap Suga sedekat itu sangat tak sehat untuk jantungnya.

Suga pun ikut turun dari mobil Jimin itu. Ya, akhirnya mereka jadi juga jalan-jalan ke tempat yang diusulkan Suga. Ya, hanya berlima, dengan Mika yang juga dihitung itu. Tempat liburan baru yang lumayan sepi karena masih belum banyak orang yang tahu, sangat cocok bagi Suga dan Jimin yang berprofesi sebagai public figur itu.

Hanya pantai dengan taman bermain serta ada juga hutan lindung yang masih sangat asri. Masih belum banyak dijamah oleh manusia. Di sekitar sana juga ada restoran serta tempat belanja oleh-oleh.

Karena masih pagi, dan mereka belum sarapan juga. Tujuan pertama adalah restoran. Restoran dengan desain alami dimana terdapat danau kecil di dalamnya. Asri sekali apalagi ditambah angin sepoi-sepoi dari pantai.

"Mau pesan apa?" Jimin membuka suaranya.

Jungkook sudah menurunkan Mika yang telah bangun itu, capek memang lama-lama menggendong bayi besarnya itu.

"Terserahmu saja, Hyung. Aku duduk duluan" ujar Jungkook santai sambil menggiring Mika ke salah satu tempat yang kosong.

Ya, desain disana tak ada kursi alias lesehan. Hanya ada satu meja lebar nan pendek di tengah guna meletakkan makanan. Nyaman sekali menurut Jungkook.

Suga juga mengikuti Jungkook saja, membiarkan dua orang itu memilihkan menu mereka. Ah, sekaligus membayar tentunya. Jungkook dan Suga yakin kalau dompet dua orang yang mereka maksud itu berlipat-lipat lebih tebal daripada dompet mereka sendiri.

"Hyung pintar sekali memilih teman untuk jalan-jalan begini" puji Jungkook.

Suga yang tahu kemana maksud perkataan Jungkook itupun tersenyum kecut.

"Memang kau suka yang gratisan begini ya" celanya pedas.

Jungkook hanya terkekeh saja. Mau membantah tapi memang yang Suga ucapkan benar adanya.

Mika yang baru bangun itu mengomel minta susu pada 'ibu'nya.

"Cucu Ma" pintanya dengan nada merajuk.

"Bentar sayang" ujar Jungkook sambil menunggu.

Ya, tas perlengkapan Mika kan dibawa oleh Taehyung. Dan yang ia bawa hanyalah Mika dan selimut bayinya saja.

"Mama Cucu" rengek Mika kini berguling-guling.

Bukannya kasihan, Jungkook malah terkekeh. Menurutnya bayi gempalnya ini lucu sekali.

"Uga cucu" kini Mika beralih pada Suga.

"Lah, minta Mamamu dong sayang" jawab Suga sekenanya, ikut gemas melihat tampang memelas Mika itu.

Tak mendapatkan susunya, Mika kembali berguling ke arah Jungkook.

"Cucu Mika Ma! Cucu!" bayi besar itu mulai emosi sendiri karena tidak mendapatkan susunya. Hei, dia hanya ingin susu, bukan sesuatu yang susah kan?

"Kenapa dia berguling-guling?"

Taehyung dan Jimin telah selesai memesan plus membayar sarapan mereka. Mereka agak geli melihat ada bayi berguling-guling itu.

"Di haus, minta susu" jawab Jungkook kalem.

"Ya sudah susui saja, Kook" ujar Jimin asal.

"Susu formula maksudnya, Hyung" Jungkook mendesis pelan.

Jimin terkekeh saja mendapati Jungkook, ia suka sekali menggoda kelinci ini.

"Sini tasnya"

Taehyung menurut, ia memberikan tas bayi milik Mika pada 'ibu'nya.

"Aku mintakan air hangat sebentar, titip Mikie Hyung" pesan Jungkook sebelum beranjak bersama botol susu yang sudah lengkap dengan susu bubuknya itu.

Ketiga 'Hyung' yang Jungkook maksud mengangguk bersamaan. Hei, Jungkook hanya menyebut 'Hyung', jadi semua yang merasa 'Hyung' mengangguk, benar kan?

"Cucu Hueeee!"

Melihat ibunya yang malah pergi membawa botol susuya, Mika sontak saja histeris. Ia berpikir kenapa ia dijauhkan dari botol kesayangannya?

Taehyung segera menggendong Mika, membawanya ke pelukan hangatnya. Suga dan Jimin memang sengaja tidak bergerak, mereka membiarkan Taehyung saja yang mengatasi bayi yang sedang rewel-rewelnya itu. Lagipula dia ayahnya kan?

"Ssshhh Mama lagi bikinin susunya Mikie, sabar sebentar ya" ujar Taehyung menenangkan sang bayi.

Ia menimang-nimang bayi besar itu, membawanya ke dekat danau sambil membisikkan berbagai buaian.

"Ehem"

Ya, yang artinya hanya tinggal Jimin dan Suga saja di meja. Sangat canggung.

"Kau memesan apa?" tanya Suga basa-basi.

Sungguh, Suga bukanlah orang yang suka basa-basi. Ia juga bukan tipe orang yang akan memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu, kecuali kalau dia memang membutuhkan sesuatu atau penasaran akan sesuatu. Dan kini ia berbicara duluan, heol!

"Seafood dengan nasi goreng. Tak masalah kan?" ujar Jimin canggung.

Jantungnya tak bisa diajak kerjasama rupanya. Kalau sedang syuting, Jimin bisa mengendalikannya, toh sudah ada skripnya, sehingga dia tahu apa yang harus dikatakan dan dilakukannya. Sedangkan kalau tanpa skrip begini ia harus bagaimana?

"Tidak, aku suka kok"

Shit! Jimin mengumpat dalam hatinya. Mengagumi betapa imutnya jawaban Suga barusan.

'Suka? Shit! Tenang Park Jimin! Dia hanya suka seafoodnya! SEAFOOD!'

-*123*-

Setelah sarapan yang menguras energi Jimin itu, kini mereka menyiapkan tikar dan payung di dekat pantai. Ya, memang tersedia penyewaan payung dan tikar, sehingga pengunjung tidak perlu bersusah payah membawanya dari rumah. Sangat profesional tempat ini. Menyediakan kebutuhan pengunjung.

"Mau berenang?" tanya Suga pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku tidak membawa baju Hyung" jawabnya.

"Kan bisa beli. Disana ada toko pakaian juga kok. Lagipula kan dibelikan juga. Gratis" Suga mengeluarkan bujukan mautnya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecut.

"Lalu Mika?" tunjuknya ke satu arah.

Ya, bayinya itu sedang bermain pasir dengan segala mainan yang lagi-lagi disewa itu. Tak mungkin Jungkook melepas pengawasannya. Bisa-bisa bayinya nanti lari ke air. Kan bahaya.

"Hei, titipkan ke Papanya saja. Pasti dia mau-mau saja" bujuk rayu Suga.

Jimin dan Taehyung memang masih sibuk dengan tikar dan Payung, sehingga tak begitu mendengarkan percakapan Suga dan Jungkook.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" cicitnya pelan.

Hei, sudah lama sekali rasanya Jungkook tidak berenang di pantai. Mungkin terakhir kali waktu wisata SMA. Berapa tahun yang lalu coba. Jungkook sendiri sanksi apakah dia masih bisa berenang atau tidak. Tapi, ia juga ingin. Refreshing lah hitung-hitung.

"Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin dia menyakiti anaknya sendiri kan" balas Suga.

"Tapi kan, mereka juga berniat liburan kesini" gumam Jungkook.

"Coba saja, Kook" tanpa persetujuan, Suga segera mendorong Jungkook ke arah Taehyung, membuat Jungkook panik sendiri.

"Hyung" panggil Jungkook.

"Ya?" Taehyung dan Jimin menoleh bersamaan.

Jungkook menimbang-nimbang kembali apakah akan mengatakannya atau tidak. Tapi keputusannya sudah bulat.

"Aku dan Suga Hyung akan berenang. Boleh titip Mika sebentar saja?"

Ya, memang itu kan tujuan awal Jungkook dan Suga mengajak mereka, untuk menjaga bayi nakalnya itu.

"Tentu" kini hanya Taehyung yang menjawab.

Wajah Jungkook berbinar, seulas senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hyung. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja, ne!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Taehyung, Jungkook langsung saja menarik Suga ke bibir pantai, mendekati ombak yang bergulung-gulung ringan itu.

"Hati-hati!" teriak Taehyung yang masih dapat didengar itu.

"Hei, kita belum melepas baju!" ujar Suga mengingatkan, sebelum bajunya terkena air dengan sia-sia.

Jungkookpun menepuk pelan dahinya, menyadari kebodohannya. Benar juga, masa berenang menggunakan baju lengkap nan tertutup begini?

"Hyung mau topless?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tentu tidak bodoh, kan aku memakai kaos lengan pendek di dalam kemejaku" jawab Suga.

Sebenarnya Jungkook juga sedikit malu kalau harus topless, bekas operasi di perutnya akan terlihat nyata asal kalian tahu saja. Untungnya dia juga mengenakan kaos pendek di dalam kemejanya, seperti Suga. Tinggal lepas, dan jadi.

Hanya kaos pendek dan celana selutut yang tersisa.

Jungkook membuang asal bajunya dan baju Suga. Asal tidak kena air saja pikirnya. Dan merekapun berlari ke air.

-*123*-

"Hyung, kau tidak berenang?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin dengan santainya berjemur sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di bawah payung. Entah darimana, sudaha da kacamata hitam bertengger di wajah tampannya.

"Tidak, bisa mimisan aku nanti" jawab Jimin santai.

Taehyung yang memegang ujung baju Mika, agar tidak lari, itupun mengernyit. Bingung akan jawaban aneh kakk sepupunya ini.

"Kenapa mimisan? Memang Hyung alergi air laut?" tanya Taehyung bodoh.

"Mana mungkin! Dasar bodoh! Memangnya kalau kau memiliki kesempatan berenang dengan mereka, kau bisa yakin tidak khilaf?" ucapan Jimin berhasil membuat Taehyung terdiam.

Mata tajamnya melirik ke Jimin dengan dramatisnya.

"Jangan bilang kau suka Jungkookie Hyung?!" Desisnya.

Jimin melepas kacamata hitamnya, memandang malas ke arah adik sepupu yang otaknya tak pernah benar itu.

"Iya, aku menyukainya. Tapi tidak sampai membuatku khilaf. Aku hanya menyukainya sebagai adikku saja" ujar Jimin datar.

Otak Taehyung berputar lagi, mencari kemungkinan jawaban apa yang sekiranya tepat. Dan setelah itu ia tertegun sebentar sebelum-

"Kau suka Suga Hyung?!"

"Jangan keras-keras bodoh!"

"Wah, sejak kapan Hyung? Kenapa aku baru tahu?"

"Kau saja yang tidak peduli padaku"

Taehyung tersenyum canggung saja, membenarkan apa yang Jimin katakan. Ia yang tak pernah peduli memang.

"Jadi bagaimana ceritanya Hyung?"

"Nanti saja di rumah ceritanya"

Taehyungpun mengangguk saja, kemudian ia melirik ke arah Mika. Oh Tuhan!

"Jangan dimakan pasirnya sayang!" pekiknya tertahan saat mendapati bayi itu akan memasukkan tangan berlumur pasir ke mulutnya.

Mikapun mengulurkan kedua tangan kotornya ke arah Taehyung.

"Beci!"

Taehyung melongo. Memproses apa kemauan anaknya ini. Dan otaknya tak menemukan jawaban sama sekali. Beci? Besi maksudnya? Kenapa besi?

"Beci?" ulang Taehyung tak paham.

"Beci! Pa beci Mika!" ulang bayi itu ngotot.

Otak Taehyung mencerna kalimat tak lengkap itu dan satu kemungkinan yang ia dapatkan.

"Mika benci Papa?!" ujar Taehyung tak percaya akan ucapannya sendiri.

"No no! Beci!"

Bayi itu menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya pelan, sehingga pasir yang di tangannya berjatuhan dengan sendirinya. Ah, Taehyung tahu.

"Papa bersihin tangan Mika?"

Mikapun mengangguk mantap. Ya Ampun kenapa susah sekali memahami bahasa bayi? Taehyung harus berinteraksi lebih sering dengan anaknya ini agar lebih paham apa yang diucapkan bayinya ini. Tidak tahu saja Taehyung kalau Jungkook saja juga kadang kesusahan memahami ucapan bayinya itu. Maklumi saja, masih bayi memang.

Setelah bersih, Mika pun berdiri. Kemudian berlari tanpa arah tujuan. Ia hanya lelah duduk saja daritadi rupanya.

"Hei, tunggu Papa" Taehyung segera menyusul bayinya yang berlarian itu.

"Layi layi!" pekik Mika heboh sendiri.

Taehyung di belakangnyapun ikut berteriak.

"Awas Papa tangkap!"

Taehyung tak menyangka bisa bermain sebebas ini dengan puteranya. Ia sungguh bersyukur karena memiliki kesempatan untuk bercanda tawa dengan anaknya itu. Tak pernah ia pikirkan bila waktu ini telah tiba, secepat ini. Dan ia juga harus berterima kasih pada 'ibu' dari anaknya yang telah merawat anaknya ini hingga sebesar sekarang. Ia berjanji akan menjaga momen seperti ini, tak akan pernah melepas mereka lagi. Tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi. Ia tak peduli jika memang Jungkook tidak mencintainya lagi. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah membuat Jungkook mencintainya kembali dan membuat Jungkook dan anak mereka kembali ke sisinya. Benar kan?

-*123*-

End *-*

Makasih sama yang udah sempetin baca, fav, follow, dan review :)

Maaf atas segala typo dan ketidakjelasan ini :'


End file.
